Evangeline
by TheKnight000
Summary: A light in the darkness she became for SAMCRO. A friend is made, a romance blooms and memories are made. But will a nightmare from the past ruin her dreams of a happy future? Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sons of Anarchy **

[Chapter One: A-Team]

_**White lips, pale face**_

_**Breathing in snowflakes**_

_**Burnt lungs, sour taste**_

_**Light's gone, day's end**_

_**Struggling to pay rent**_

_**Long nights, strange men**_

Gemma was at rock bottom. Failing marriage, her son hates her, and she's losing control of her emotions.

She's survived so much so far, her CHD, her second son dying, her first husband dying, her boys first heartbreak, being raped and beaten: But now life was weighing Gemma down.

She was five pounds heavier, with a few more wrinkles and no desire to get out of bed in the morning. When she looked in the mirror she saw an old woman, with her family slipping between her fingertips.

Her grandson was her lively hood. One good thing! That bitch Tara was out of the picture .

She moved back to Chicago, taking a chunk of her sons heart with her. Nothing would have made Gemma happier if she could have beat Tara's face in. But she couldn't do that, she couldn't have Jax anymore upset with her than he already is.

Clay and her were falling apart. Seeing that little sweetbutt that he did when he was on a run, burned Gemma to the core. That's what he liked? Tight little twenty-somethings?

Gemma was the farthest from that.

And now she had to look at Cherry for the rest of her life. Gemma rubbed her chest, chest pains, no good.

Menopause wasn't doing anything good for Gemma. She felt like a 90 year old woman. She felt like this was in an out of body experience. She could barely breathe sometimes.

She just wanted to be okay.

Gemma ignored another call from her cell phone, and looked at the picture of Abel on the background .

Who would take care of her little bear?

If something were to happen to her, Jesus Christ Jax couldn't be a daddy. And Abel had no mama, Wendy had run off with some man, some drug dealer. Jax sure knew how to pick em' - Tara and Wendy, so similar, and so different.

The only Old Lady that Gemma liked was Donna, and that was because Donna stuck by her family, no matter what. She didn't allow for foolishness. She was fully prepared to leave Opie, if things came to that, and that earned respect in Gemma's mind.

Now Gemma loved Opie like a son, she changed his goddamn diapers, but Opie could be a fool – especially when came to his beautiful wife. Donna was one in a million, and Opie didn't see it.

All the other boys were so wrapped in porn pussy to try and look for a good Old Lady. And Gemma was tired of being alone, she wanted another girl to help her take control.

Gemma's phone rang again, it was Clay, she answered:

"Yes."

"You alright?" Clay asked. She could hear the loudness of the clubhouse ,a party was just beginning on this Friday night.

"Yeah, I'm just picking up something for myself and I'll probably head home. I'm tired." She lied.

Gemma wasn't tired, she was wide awake: she wouldn't get much sleep tonight, she would pick at her grey hairs and read the bible.

"What are you picking up?" Clay asked.

"Just some medicine." She lied again.

She was not about to tell Clay she was at the bakery stuffing her face with sweets, putting on another five pounds .

"Oh, well – I'll be home later. I'll give ya a call. Love you." He said, Gemma frowned.

"Love you too." Gemma said.

She picked at her mini chocolate tart, bypassed it and started in on her cupcake.

Life sucked.

Her phone rang again, it was Jax, she didn't answer. She was done for the night. She was prepared to pick up a bottle of wine and maybe a movie, something to keep her mind from wandering too much, and over thinking everything .

She'd bet Jax was calling to ask her to watch Abel, so he could go to the party; but she wouldn't do it, he had to learn to be a good daddy.

She'd also bet that Tig was calling her to ask her about her Clay's last fight. But she wasn't going to discuss it. Menopause made her like this, being raped and beaten, made her like this.

Unser was probably right. She should probably see someone, but she wasn't going to go sit in the therapist office and feel crazy, she wasn't set out for that.

Because she wasn't crazy.

Menopausal, hormonal, and angry, but not crazy. Never crazy.

She took a bite into the red velvet and cream cheese frosting and almost moaned.

It was 10:20 and the place closed at 10:30… But she wouldn't move.

As Gemma checked her phone again, two coffee mugs were set down on the table and someone sat in the chair across from her in the two seat table by the window.

She looked up, and startled.

A girl, she must have been just 20, maybe… 22. She had big billowing strawberry blond curls, and pale freckled skin. She held the mug out to Gemma, who took it hesitantly.

The girl was thin, looked like she needed to eat, she was almost plain: Until you really looked at her, and then she could beat the porn girls any day.

She had delicate, angelic features and soft colors. Golden freckles splayed across her cheeks and big eye lashes framed impossible eyes, one of them was the lightest of greens, so light that it was almost clear in color. And the other one was hazel blue, with gold spraying into crazy cobalt.

She had a smile on, one that showed her top teeth but no the bottom, she had a small gap between her small teeth and had the pinkest lips. She looked like a Botticelli angel.

"I brought you some tea. It's peach, iced. I made it just now. I hope you like it." She said, in a rush. She had the softest soprano of voices.

She held her own coffee mug in her hand; her hand was small with soft green painted finger nails.

Her head was cocked to the side and her big curls spilled over her fragile shoulder and pooled on the table and into her lap, her hair was so long.

"Who are you?" Gemma asked.

It was just them two in the empty bakery.

"I'm Evangeline-Helena. But um, everyone calls me Eva, or Angel, my mom calls me Momo and my dad calls me Goat. Everyone at work calls me Helena"

Was the girl on drugs?

"Can I help you with something?" Gemma asked. Turning into mean old lady.

"No, the question is, can I help _you_, with something." The girl turned this probing gaze on Gemma, her big bright eyes burning into Gemma's soul.

"W-what do you mean?" Gemma asked.

"I can see it, I can feel it. You have this look, the same look my mom used to have. I've been watching you. I was finishing this wedding cake, and I could see it, the problems forming in your eyes, life breaking your shoulders. I just want to help." Eva said.

"you don't even know me." Gemma said, astonished.

"Don't have too. I know life, it's hard, it hurts. It sucks, why do it alone?"

"I'm not alone." Gemma said, well, hissed.

"Aren't you?"

Silence.

_**Ripped gloves, raincoat**_

_**Tried to swim and stay afloat**_

_**Dry house, wet clothes**_

_**Loose change, bank notes**_

_**Weary-eyed, dry throat**_

_**Call girl, no phone**_

"I.. Guess I kind of am." Gemma admitted reluctantly.

"Yeah, I am too! Well, kind of, like you – are you a mom?" Helena asked her, again, ticking her little head to the side.

"I am, one boy, on grand baby. Abel." She said.

"Cute name." Helena said.

"Why'd your mom name you Evangeline-Helena, it's kind of a mouthful." Gemma said.

"Evangeline, because she wanted me to be a nun, and Helena, because of Helen of troy, whose face could set a thousand ships a sail." Helena said.

"What do you want me to call you?" Gemma asked.

"Angel. I like that name. Angel, it's nice." She said, and smiled real big.

"Now tell me about you! What's your name?"

"Gemma Teller-Morrow." She said. And smiled a little sadly at that last name.

"Owner of that garage?" Angel asked.

"Co-owner." She said. "I married both of the men who founded it." She said.

"Tell me about you, what makes you – you?"

So Gemma did, practically spilled her guts all over the girls shoes.

"When I was sixteen, I was homeless. I hated this fucking town, and everyone in it. I wished I never had to be here. And all that. I came back, two years later, with a man – a veteran, four years older than me and a baby. Newborn, my Jax." She said.

And Angel just listened, nodding her strawberry blond head, and allowed Gemma to get it all out.

"And Thomas was diagnosed with CHD, and he died six years later …. My poor boy, JT didn't take it well, He left to Ireland, and found some blond …. Bitch, and got with her. They had the daughter I always wanted, but couldn't have. The older I got the more they had the chance to have the CHD…. I didn't want that. Now, Abel has it.." She was saying.

It must have been midnight, but Angel kept refilling their cups of tea, and even retrieved some more snacks, some mini bar things and some tea cookies.

"When Tara first left, Jax… I didn't think he would ever get better. Just drown himself in booze and pussy… I never longed for JT as much as I did in that moment… He would know just what to say, he always did…"

Angel would interrupt and ask questions, "Did you not like Tara from the beginning." Or "A mother knows…"

"And things just kept falling apart ya know? On the day Clay and I got married I wore this off white ugly dress his mother wanted me to wear and these ugly ass shoes… I hated it, but I loved Clay, so I would do it. I always noticed how different, yet similar Clay and JT were… where JT was brains before bullets, Clay was impulse. But they were both deep words and long bike rides."

Angel sipped her tea as Gemma dug out a picture of baby Thomas from her bag.

"I wanted Jax to name Abel Thomas but… Abel's fine too.." She handed the pictures to Angel… Who nodded and caressed the picture.

"He's beautiful. I'll name my first born Thomas." She vowed. Gemma laughed.

"What if your first born is a girl?" Gemma chuckled and ate another cookie.

"Thomas can be a girl's name." Angel said. They both giggled a bit. And Gemma started on her story again.

"So then Tara was back into town, and I was waiting for the Tara – Wendy explosion, it never happened … that would have been a fight I would have paid to see!" Gemma said. And Angel nodded.

"Me too." She assured.

When Gemma got the hard parts, she swallowed nothing but air.

"When I was … raped … all I could think was, how am I going to get over this? What's going to happen to me after this? How does one survive this?" Gemma sniffled a bit. Feeling almost silly, but Angel grasped her hand and held it.

Gemma looked at the apparent differences of their hands. Her's was kind of large, and sun ravaged, where Angel's was small and pale with dainty nails and few callouses.

"You survive it by holding on, and knowing that you have people who care about you. And love you." Angel said.

"I just at this point in time, menopausal and hormonal and old, I don't know.. I feel like I have very little choices."

Angel clucked her tongue.

"Nu uh!" she said.

And gazed Gemma in the eyes.

"'You have a lot of choices in life, if getting out of bed is a chore, and you're not smiling everyday… pick another choice'… I forget who says that, but someone important said that." Angel mused for a moment.

Gemma checked her watch. It was 2:30!

"I have to go but … we should do this again." Gemma said. Surprised at herself.

"We should!" They both collected their bags; Angel's being humungous and yellow.

"Thanks for … everything." Gemma said as they exited the shop.

Angel turned before getting into a …. Pink mini cooper .. and winked.

_**And they say**_

_**She's in the Class A Team**_

_**Stuck in her daydream**_

_**Been this way since eighteen**_

_**But lately her face seems**_

_**Slowly sinking, wasting**_

_**Crumbling like pastries**_

_**And they scream**_

_**The worst things in life come free to us**_

_**Cause we're just under the upper hand**_

_**And go mad for a couple grams**_

_**And she don't want to go outside tonight**_

_**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**_

_**Or sells love to another man**_

_**It's too cold outside**_

_**For angels to fly**_

"I'll be seeing you!"

And thus the journey began, one that would be filled with heartbreak, healing and love…

_Word Count: 2,121 _

**Note: So put your votes in! Who should Angel be with? here are your choices: **

**Jax **

**Tig**

**Juice**

**Chibs**

**Happy **

**Half-Sack (Yup he's alive) **

**Review and let me know!**

5+ reviews = update

(Just for the first chapter so I can see if people are liking it.)


	2. Chapter 2: Being Okay

(I do not own Sons of Anarchy)

[Chapter Two: Being Okay]

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok toda_

Jax was steadily working, no distractions, except maybe Tig's description of this girls huge boobs that he saw when he was in Tacoma but other than that no distractions.

He couldn't let his mind wander from work, or he would start thinking.

About Tara, about Wendy about Abel… He would think too much. He would think until his brain would hurt.

"…. I mean, it's like that blond sweetbutt –uh? Is It Maria? But like… ten times bigger and perky, I mean _perky_. " Tig said.

The day was hot the sun was beating on the back of his neck, making his hair stick to it. He would cut it but Abel loved to tug on it, … and Tara used to love to run her fingers through it when they were making love….

"I call bullshit, boobs that big sag a little bit!" Juice said.

"No man, you need to have seen them! I saw them! My face was fucking in them, they were perkkkyy." Tig insisted. Holding his hands up to his chest as if to form the exact size.

"I'm talking like basketballs my brother." Tig said. And everyone laughed.

"Alright alright, moving on, this might just be the perfect thing. What color was her hair?" Juice asked.

"Blond." Tig said, of course.

"She was just my type I'm telling you." Tig continued. "Tall, blond, huge tits, big DSL lips, and didn't have much going on between the ears if you know what I mean." He said. Everyone chuckled at that.

Because you had to be stupid to willingly be with Tig.

"And here I thought your type consisted of being aroung the ages of 13, male and Thai." Bobby interjected.

Tig feigned hurt and everyone laughed some more, really not much work was being done.

Jax hushed as his mother walked through the garage, holding a folder and was on her cellphone.

She'd been acting strange lately. Almost distant, she was never home and rarely came out of her office, and she was always on the phone.

"If you want too, I'm not busy." Gemma said. And hung up, giggling and rolling her eyes.

Jax tensed as Clay turned around.

"Who you talkin' too?" He asked.

"My friend." She said and walked into her office, shutting the door.

"Jax, my friend, tit's – your opinion?" Tig asked, picking up a wrench, about to pretend to work.

"Man, as long as their above an A, and maybe above a B, I'm good with that." Jax said, smirking at his crazy friend.

Bobby scoffed and threw his newspaper down.

"Did y'all know there trying to open a male strip club here in Charming?" He asked.

Tig went crazy. "No fucking way man! Let me see." He snatched the newspaper away and started to read.

"Wow, I didn't know you could read." Jax said, and everyone chuckled.

"IT's true! And it's going to be called 'Gentlemen's club!" Tig roared. As they all laughed.

Hale pulled up.

Jax sighed angrily and turned to the good cop.

He stood there, all blue eyes and tacky haircut.

"There's a couple of guys in the hospital, badly beaten, one of them can barely breath…. He has teeth marks in his neck.." Hale turned to Tig.

"And you think we did that?" Clay surmised, shooting a wry glance at Tig. Who tried to look innocent. Tried.

"I know you did. Can all of you come up with an Alibi for last night?" Hale asked, taking out a notepad and a pen.

They all sprouted excuses, Tig's first one being 'Inside your mom.'

But they all came up with something legitimate. At a family dinner, busy with work.

With his son.

Hale frowned at them. "We'll cat you on something, someday. Might as well be today." He said.

As he was saying this. A pink car pulled up.

Not just any pink car, a pink Audi convertible pulled up, top up though.

The officer beside Hale let out a low whistle. And Jax had to agree with the reaction.

The thing was clean, sparkling and shiny, it was nice.

It parked haphazardly in a spot and the door opened, a butterfly door.

A small leg came out. And then another, a girl came out she was wearing dark blue shorts and a white lacy shirt over it, a yellow shirt on under it, a long chain that dangled down her belly button. Bright yellow platform pumps were on her feet and she carried a bright yellow bag. She leaned in, flashing a great ass and pulled out a dark wicker basket and shut the door with her hip, a suggestive move.

"Okay… found the perfect tits." Juice said. They watched her walk, her nice rack bouncing, hips shaking, long legs looking milky in the burning sun. Her hair was impossibly long and strawberry blond, bouncing on her butt as she walked.

She headed up the office, wearing yellow shades and a slight smile. She opened the office door without knocking and entered. Locked in with Gemma.

"Who was that?" Hale asked Clay, also in a daze.

_Oh hell no_, Jax thought, _not today boy scout. _

"I'll go see." Jax said, a smirk on his face.

"Nu uh, prince Charming, I saw her first , I'm going in." Tig said, wiping his hands on a rag he started over, but Jax was moving first and Juice right on their tail.

They practically pushed the door kick the door down to the office and stand in the doorway, in shock and awe.

The girl was in a chair next to Gemma they were eating sandwiches and drinking coke zero.

"Uh, The van's done." Jax said. Scratching the back of his neck. The girl looked over at him, raked her eyes over him and then turned back to Gemma.

"…. Okay…." Gemma said, looking confused.

"So you can call Amber and tell her the van's done." Tig said impatiently.

Gemma picked up the phone, looking suspicious at them all and called Amber O'reily.

As she was speaking on the phone she finished her lunch and threw the wrapper in the trash and the girl finished her food. She stood, not tall at all about 5'5 in those heels. And grabbed her yellow purse and dug through it, she tossed a book to Gemma who caught it in her lap.

When Gemma got off the phone, they both stood.

"I'm heading out, tell Clay I'll be back around dinner time." Gem said, gathering her own belongings. They both left the office, sliding shades on, headed toward the Audi, passing Hale. Who stopped the girl.

"Are you new in town?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm deputy Hale, if you need anything, or your in any trouble." He looked around as if pointing at all of the Sons. "You don't hesitate to ask me." He handed her a card.

She took it and shoved it in Mary Poppins' Monster handbag and started off with Gemma. They both got into the Audi, and turned out of the lot, heading toward the highway.

* * *

Gemma peered around the car.

"So where are you kidnapping me too this time?" She asked her unexpected friend.

The two had done just about everything Gemma wouldn't have done with anyone else: Going to Wal-mart at four in the morning for snacks, Angel made them get matching T-shirts and they had lunch on the top of her old Cadillac, and Gemma tried to teach Angel how to fry chicken, it didn't work.

Gemma had kept Angel from her family, Clay and Jax because of two things really: One she wanted to get to know Angel before she was dragged into club business, and two … well, Gemma kind of wanted Angel to herself.

"We're going shopping, you need some new digs." Angel said. Gemma examined her clothing, dark jeans, white blouse and black heels.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" She asked, offended.

"Look Gem, You could be in more flattering things. You're a beautiful woman, you don't have to dress the way you do to get attention." Angel said.

"Don't worry, the shopping's on me." Angel promised.

That was one of the mysterious things about Evangeline, she seemed to have an endless supply of cash. Gemma asked once and all Angel had said, was: "Ah, rich parents."

"… If you say so." Gemma said, uncertain. "But don't be putting me in any of that hippy shit you be wearin'"

They drove to the nearest mall and Angel dragged her up to the first store she saw. Throwing clothes at her, and shoving her in a dressing room.

"Now hurry up! We only have until six to do this, then I got us something to do." Angel called.

"What?" Gemma called over the door.

"I signed us up for a drink and cupcake tasting down at ILIO. Booked as VIP." Angel said.

Gemma tried on some light jeans, and a coral top. It looked … nice, very nice, flattering.

She opened the door and Angel clapped, drawing attention from the other woman who looked slightly annoyed.

"You look great! We're getting it. Clay won't be able to look away."

Angel also shoved her into a couple of dresses, one tea length teal sundress that Gemma had to admit: Made her almost look 10 years younger.

They exited the mall with small smiles and Gemma wrapped an arm around her new found friend.

"You know I wish you were my daughter." Gemma said.

"I do too." Angel said. They headed over to the Plaza where ILIO was. It was a private closed off club with elegant lighting and dark wooden tables. They were led up some stairs and into a private small room with an intimate table for two.

The first cupcakes were delivered.

"You know… When's the last the time you've gone on a date?" Gemma asked.

Angel shrugged, "Maybe six months. The guy was a total freak. I'm talking about taking me to iHOP and then to walgreens to pick up his grandma's perscriptions and then to meet his grandma." She said.

Chocolate cupcake with chocolate liquor and whipped cream vodka. Too sweet.

"You should go on a date with my Jax." Gemma suggested.

Angel snorted. "I don't want to go on a date with your son Gemma. You've told me WAY to much about me for me to like him" Angel giggled. Gemma frowned.

"If you met him, you'd like him." Gemma argued.

A tropical cupcake: White angel cake, with mango whipped topping and a pineapple upside down bottom. And pineapple juice, vodka, Jin, and mango cubes and peach flavored ice. Just right.

"Would you really want that? What if something happened and we broke up?" Angle challenged.

"I would take your side. I like you more than him." Gemma said, and winked.

Angel laughed, "yeah right."

Gemma shook her head, "No sometimes I do. I mean, he seems to just want a lot from me … ya know?" Gemma asked, finishing the small drink .

Strawberry cupcake with whipped topping, strawberry insides and strawberry juice with rum, and a pineapple shish kabob, alright.

"That's kids though. I mean, I rarely talk to my parents unless I want something. But … their assholes" Angel giggled. "Well, not really. Just different, very different." Angel decided.

"We've got some nomads coming into town." Gemma said, "Happy and the Nomad president. Quinn. Cute guys, you could date them. I mean, Happy's one scary motherfucker but I hear he's good in bed and Quinn… well, if you saw Quinn you'd know why people fall into his bed, he's not so cute but he's, well – huge. Like, everywhere. I could set you up." Gemma hinted. But Angel was shaking her head.

"No, No Gemma. No Sons." She said.

"Hm. Well the guys are having poker night at my house tonight, you know … next time we do something like this, we should invite Donna, Opie's wife." Gemma suggested as they went to order a meal to go with their cupcakes and alcohol.

"what's she like?" Angel asked, looking over the pasta menu.

"She's too good for him. Let me tell you, when he was in jail she had a baby all on her own, got her a good job, she was holding stuff down. She never bowed to the prison clause, waited five years for her man. She lost her confidence. She wears sweats and big T-shirts all the time but I see her working out! I know she's got something beautiful under there." Gemma shook her head.

"Well.. We'll have to kidnap her sometime." Angel decided. "What do you think about the angel hair with mussels?" She asked.

"Gross. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you will you go to a doctor's appointment with me?" Gemma asked her.

Angel nodded, "Of course… I think I'm going to do the ravioli. What kind of doctor?" Angel asked. Sipping her water.

"Gynecologist." Gemma said softly. Angel's eyes flew up from her menu.

"You ready for that?" Angel asked.

"No, that's one reason I'm asking you. But, I have to go. Something's not right." Gemma said.

Angel set her menu down, "What do you mean, not right?"

Gemma looked toward the ceiling and willed herself to be strong.

"I'm as dry as the Mohave dessert." She said.

"Gemma hell, you're going through menopause, how bad is it?" Angel asked, squinting her eyes.

"Bad enough that Clay won't have sex with me." Gemma said sadly.

Angel laid a hand upon Gemma's.

"I'm here for you Gem. We'll get it figured out. We'll go see some kind of specialist if we have too. But we'll get it figured out. Don't worry." Angel assured, Gemma peered into her multi-colored eyes, and believed her.

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

**Word Count: 2,415 (Before note and song.) **

**Song: Be OK – Ingrid Michaelson **

* * *

**MUST READ: Note: So the vote is still out and we have a tie between Happy and Jax**

**So you have to tell me which you prefer: **

**Happy **

**Jax **

**Or maybe even…Quinn? **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

I do not own Sons of Anarcy

[Chapter Three: Greeting]

The gynecologist office – the only one in Charming – was small, white and clean. But it made Gemma uncomfortable, what she was about to go through. She peered at the 3D model of a Vagina that was on the cabinet and a poster saying: "How to eat healthy while pregnant."

She didn't want to lye back on the table while some man had his hands all in her shit. It wasn't her thing. She could already feel the panic swelling in her chest.

She looked over at her companion, wearing a white lace dress, and white lace pattern pumps. A long cross dangled to her stomach and her long strawberry blond hair was twisted up in a bun, curls framing her face.

Angel took Gemma's hand.

"It's going to be alright. He's a doctor, a professional and I'm in the room. IF he does anything funny, I'll be all up on him. And if you say no, I'll make him stop. It's going to be alright." Angel assured. Scooting her chair closer.

"What… What do you think he's going to say? That I'm dry for life? I wont ever have pleasurable sex again." Gemma questioned, cushioning her hand in her head.

"Whatever he says, we'll work through it. I'm here for you Gem, we'll go home after this, relax a bit, have lunch tomorrow with Donna. Calm down." Angel said, squeezing her hand.

" Alright, alright. I'm calm, I'm calm. I would like you to meet my family today.. if that's alright." Gemma asked.

Angel nodded, smiling away.

There was a soft knock on the door. Gemma tensed, "Mrs. Teller-Morrow, are you in your gown?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." She called out and he entered. All white coat and bright smile.

"Hello I'm doctor Muller. I see you have a friend, it's always good to have a friend." He held out his hand to the stunning redhead in the chair. Who held out a dainty palm, he shook it reverently.

He sat on his stool and Gemma shifted uncomfortably in the gown and the paper made a crinkling sound on the paper.

"So Gemma I've read your paperwork but I'd like you to tell me yourself. What exactly is wrong?" Dr. Muller asked.

Gemma sighed deeply. "I am going through menopause and … I'm completely dry. I wasn't before in the first part of my menopause, but I am now. And I'm also having some … pain down there, before and after intercourse. I don't feel feminine anymore.." she struggled out.

Dr. Muller nodded, "I understand Gemma, I do. I'd like to take a look if that's alright with you to see if there's anything … visibly wrong. If that's okay?" He asked.

Gemma nodded, "It needs to be done." She agreed.

They got ready, Gemma laid back and Angel stood, taking her hand and holding it in one of hers, whispering to her.

"I'm watching him Gem, nothing going to happen. Look me in the eyes, nothing. Is. Going. To. Happen. And if it does – by any small chance – I'll get him." Angel promised.

"Alright Gemma I'm going to start now." It was tense, and Gemma was sweating and holding back tears.

"Okay.. I'm going to have to touch a bit, I think there's some swelling…" He said. Gemma gripped Angel's hair harder and Angel leaned over to inspect what the doctor was doing.

"Okay Gem, it's alright. Everything's okay." She assured.

"Okay things feel a little rough, a little swollen, I'm going to prescribe some anti-biotic to help with that. You'll need to rest for the rest of the day after you take it but It'll help everything. You'll get to feeling better." The doctor finished, snapping off his gloves and leaving the room for Gemma to get dressed.

"That wasn't so bad!" Angel helped, as she picked up Gemma's jeans.

"Whatever." Gemma said, smiling a little. There was a knock and a nurse came in as Gemma finished putting on her shoes.

"Here's the paperwork for the medicine that you can pick up on your way out." She said, bright.

Angel collected her huge yellow bag and followed Gemma out.

As they were leaving, Gemma spoke to Angel softly. "Thanks for coming. I needed that."

Angel got into the bright green Mini Cooper with Gemma.

"How many cars do you have?" Gemma asked her little companion.

"Too many." Was her wry reply. "Where too first?" Angel continued.

"Home, to change. And then to the clubhouse I guess. The Nomads' are arriving today, I've got to cook later." Gemma said, shaking her head.

"You need help?" Angel asked.

"From you? Yes. I don't want to kill those club bitches." Gemma rolled her eyes. Angel pulled up to Gemma's home. They exited the car, Angel following Gemma inside.

"So tell me about these Nomads." Angel said, flopping down on Gemma's bed as she went into the closet to change into the teal sun dress and heeled sandals. She tossed her hair up into a bun.

As Gemma walked by she pulled the pen from Angel's hair, making it fall around her face and down her back.

"I like your hair better that way." Gemma murmured. Running her fingers through the strands. Strawberry blond was everywhere.

They both stood, Angel grabbing her bag and following Gemma out.

"We have to stop by the store but then we have to head to the clubhouse. Those Nomads' are big sons of bitches." Gemma said. Angel laughed.

* * *

They were around the bar, knocking back shots and eating peanuts when the Nomads' arrived. Four of them: Mellow, Ray, Happy and Rane Quinn. The four big men shoved through the clubhouse doors to be greeted by hugs and brotherly kisses.

"How was the ride brotha?" Tig asked Happy handing him the bottle of tequila.

"Long." Was Happy's raspy reply.

"You get em'?" Clay asked Rane, who was indulging himself In a dangerous looking shot.

"Oh yeah. We chased his ass all the way to the border and back, but when we got him, we got him." Rane assured. Clay clapped the big man on the back. And smiled.

"Knew I could count on you." He said.

They found seats around the clubhouse. It was only one o'clock and the sweetbutts would be here at seven, and Gemma was supposed to be cooking already… Clay began to wonder where she was when they were reminiscing about the good ol' days.

"You remember when we were in that bank and the place was being robbed?" Juice asked Happy, who grunted and chuckled.

"Scared those robbers shitless." He said, and clinked glasses with Juice.

"Ah, forget that you remember when we were stopped by the cops on the highway and we had those bodies in the trunk? I thought Jax was going to pass out." Tig said, it was one of Jax's first runs.

"Ah, and you told them the smell was the bucket you'd been pissing in to avoid stopping at a gas station?" Happy asked. Everyone laughed at that, "One look in your eyes and they believed you." Happy finished.

The room collapsed into laughter.

"So where's your old lady?" Bobby asked Mellow. The youngest of the group of Nomads.

"First, she's not my old lady, and second – damn, I don't know. She aint called, I aint called. I don't know where the fuck that bitch is. Probably spending all my damn money." He added. Causing the older men to laugh.

"That's all that woman is good for." Quinn added. "She's forever up in your bank account. And I aint never seen her wear the same thing twice." He added.

Mellow nodded, "I also paid for her nose job… but admit it… she's hot right?" He asked, everyone nodded. Mellow's old lady was legend.

As they were all taking a swig Gemma entered the clubhouse. And everyone did a double take.

She was in something new, a teal sundress, that cupped her in all the right places, and hung beautiful. She was carting some grocery bags. Clay stood and went to his old lady. First holding her at arm's length to appraise her and then bring her in for a kiss.

They could hear Jax making vomiting noises in the background, which made it _so_ romantic. Gemma flipped Jax the finger and headed toward the kitchen to start cooking.

"I brought appetizers. So you went eat eachother. I also brought a guest, she's a little slow in her heels." Gemma chuckled at that. And sure enough, through the doors came the gorgeous red-head.

Tig groaned and sunk into the couch, his eyes tracking her movement.

Her dress was loose and tight all at the same time. Cupping those sweet tits and making those legs a mile long. Her white pumps were shining and looked brand new, and matched the dress to a T. She wore a long necklace and that impossibly long hair was loose and curly down her back. She hollered after Gemma.

"I heard that old woman!" She called. Gemma laughed from the kitchen. "Oh hush you big baby. You can't carry any groceries?" she teased, and pinched the girl on the butt as she walked past.

"My muscles aren't meant for this." She panted.

"You have no muscles." Gemma shot back. The girl just glared and Gemma hit Jax on the back of the head to get him off the couch.

"Help us bring in this food. Angel honey, go get those appetizers ready so we can get them out here. You don't have to carry groceries." She said to her.

"Oh but you make your son carry them?" Jax teased her. Gemma turned to Angel and winked. "Yeah, I like her more than you." They exited the club house to the green mini Cooper that was stuffed full of groceries.

They could see her banging around in the kitchen, bringing out a platter, some crackers. She brought out a meat and cheese platter as Gemma and Jax were bringing in the rest of the groceries. She leaned over Quinn's lap to set it on the table.

"S'cuse me honey" She murmured as she set the thing down, and then stood proudly up, to observe her work.

She then turned to Clay and held out a small hand, with light pink fingernails.

"Hi there! I'm Evangeline, Gemma's new BFF." She said in a light teasing tone. Gemma called from the kitchen: "You'll never hear me say that!"

"Yes you will." Evangeline argued quickly. Clay shook her hand, and she looked around. Gemma came out of the kitchen and laid a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"But you can call her Angel, I do!"

Gemma turned to Jax, "Where's my grandbaby?" She asked him. He smirked up at his mom, "Maria's bringing him over right now Ma." He assured her.

As soon as he spoke the words Maria came in the clubhouse. She was an older white lady, she wore a floral dress.

Jax went over and greeted her, taking his young son from her arms and his bag. His blow up pen. He said his goodbyes and thank you's to Maria and headed back over to the couch to show off his son to the Nomads.

Jax grinned at Quinn and approached him with the little baby. Quinn sunk into the chair. "You know I don't do good with Kids. Get that thing away." He ordered.

"Come on! Hold my son!" Jax called, and turned to Happy.

"I'll hold him!" Mellow said eagerly.

"No!" Everyone shouted at once. And then collapsed into laughter. "Man that's not a good sign." Clay laughed out.

Jax turned to Happy, almost sure he would say no. But Happy raised a brow. As if challenging him.

Jax sauntered over and laid the baby in Happy's arms, the room was dead silent. Happy looked down at the drooling infant and then to everyone else.

"Why do you guys look like you were expecting me to drop him. I've held babies before." Happy rasped out.

"Who would let _you_ hold their baby?" Clay asked, incredulous. Someone let _Killah_, hold their baby? Who the hell was that stupid.

"Lots of people." Was his vague answer, so in Happy language it would be: 'honestly not that many, I just kind of want to fuck with y'all.'

"He once had to hold him the whole ride home from Wisconsin once. We killed the things daddy - or his kidnapper - to take him back to his mama. I drove and Happy held the thing." Quinn said, almost proudly.

Happy nodded. The baby was on his stomach on Happy's chest. He lifted his small head and whined a bit. Happy rubbed a big hand on his back. They went back to talking. Gemma and Angel were in the kitchen, giggling about something.

Donna was next to show up, she was in a long apricot skirt with a light green cardigan on that buttoned in the front, and little beaded slippers.

Her long brown hair was curled and long down her back.

Kenny was walking as close as physically possible to Donna, with his thumb in his mouth. At Six years old, everyone said he should have stopping doing that, but Donna allowed it.

Ellie flopped over to Opie and settled on his lap, asking for a drink, but he denied her as he was drinking a beer but got Half-Sack to bring him a soda. Ellie's frizzy red-brown hair and big eyes was all Opie. She left Opie to sit with Piney, who was already spoiling her by giving her money, and chocolate coins that were in his pockets.

But Kenny didn't come over. He wrapped his arms around Donna's middle and tucked his face into her side.

"Kenny, come ere' I want to introduce you to some people." Opie asked his son. Who shook his head violently. And tucked a thumb into his mouth. Donna leaned down a bit and picked him up.

"She shouldn't be picking him up, He's six goddamn-years-old." Opie cursed. He tried to wave his child over. But Kenny shook his head. Opie whistled at Donna, who turned.

"What?" She asked him.

"Come here." He asked her. She slowly walked over. A little slower due to the extra weight.

"Stop carrying him. He's six. Put him down." Opie patted his lap. Donna lowered her unwilling son into Opie's lap. He sat completely still, his thumb buried deep in his mouth. Donna slowly walked away, as if waiting for Kenny to freak out.

"Stop sucking your thumb. These are my friends, Happy, Quinn, Mellow and Ray." He introduced. But Kenny didn't say anything. He just sucked his thumb. Opie reached up to take his thumb out, but Kenny squealed and left his lap. Donna came in moments later, and Kenny basically scaled her side to be carried.

"Donna don't let him do that. Put him down, he's not a baby." Piney said. As Ellie talked Piney out of kutt and herself into it.

But Donna kept holding on to him, and walked him right into the kitchen, where Angel and Gemma were stirring up a pot of chilli. Gemma turned to Donna, and did a double take.

"Darlin' what the hell are you wearing?" Gemma scolded. Donna looked down at her skirt and cardigan and looked up at Gemma.

"A skirt and blouse?" She questioned a bit. She adjusted Kenny on her hip. And Gemma zero'd in on that.

"First off, honey put on some sexy clothes I know you have a body under there. I see you jogging in the morning! And second, put that boy down. He's about as tall as you, and get that thumb out of his mouth." Gemma said, she set down her spoon and held a hand at her hip.

"I don't really have any … sexy clothes. And This is what he likes to do, I'm not going to stop him." At that Kenny buried his head in his mother's shoulder and sucked his thumb.

Meanwhile, Jax had taken Abel back. He started to fuss and Jax started to rock him a little bit but to know avail. He went to take him to his mother. Who was elbow deep in raw chicken wings. He looked around helplessly. Angel looked at him, and shaked her head. She held out her hands.

He set the baby in there greatful.

"Thanks Darlin'" Jax smirked, and kissed her cheek.

"Don't get used to it." She followed him out to the main room to find a bottle.

Abel nuzzled his nose into her breasts. And Tig let out a wanton sigh, "lucky baby."

**Sorry guys, Happy it is – he won the final vote. But I have a surprise for Jax in the story as well, don't think he'll be left out! I've got something good for him. **

**Now, see who can guess these questions right!: **

**What's wrong with Kenny? **

**Who's going to be our unintended guest next chapter? **

"**I smell banana's … and sex … sexy banana's …" Who says this line next chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4: Family and ENTER: Sadie

**I do not own Sons of Anarchy**

**[ Chapter four: Pocket full of Sunshine.] **

_I got a pocket,_

_got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_

By the time dinner was actually done it was seven o'clock. Everyone went to sit at the table that had been set up in the clubhouse. Makeshift chairs and candles made up the table. Some fake flowers that had come – suspiciously – from Tig's room. No one questioned that.

The dishes were laid in the table, chili, spaghetti, meatballs, lasagna, salad and fried shrimp, corn salad and potato salad.

Dessert was hiding away in the kitchen where the guys couldn't get it. Clay sat at one end, Gemma by his side, on the other side of Clay was Jax. Beside Gemma was Angel. Beside Angel was Donna and Kenny (Who wouldn't get out of his mother's lap. Which Opie hated.

Quinn was at the other end, Happy down from there. The scary bald one, as Angel had taken to calling him.

Bobby poured everyone but the children Sangria – which smelled like more alcohol than juice – but everyone drank it.

Angel flinching, much to the amusement of everyone else, as she took a sip.

She served herself some salad, some of the turkey meatballs, and some corn salad. Gemma looked disapprovingly at the girls plate.

"I wish you'd eat more." She said, as she served herself some food.

"I'm saving room for dessert. Cheesecake!" She said. Eating at her salad. Adding bacon bits. Everything's better with bacon bits.

Everyone was eating and chatting when Angel snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, I got you the other book in that series. I left in it the car… except, I don't think it's in the mint-mini. It might be in the Audi…. Did we got the book store in the Benz? Or … in the buick?" She asked Gemma, whose brow was furrowed.

"Um, I think it was the buick. White." Gemma said. Angel snapped again, "Your right. Cause we left one of the bags in there. I'll stop by the house and get it, are you still going to help me paint Sadie's room? She's going to be here next Wednesday. " Angel reminded Gemma.

"Right, we still have to find a color. We can go look at paint swatches tomorrow. Oh, I have Abel tomorrow! .. No matter, It's alright. We can take him to the store with us. We can take my car. I'll pick you up in the morning." Gemma conversed.

Clay and Jax just watched the exchange, kind of amused at the new side of Gemma they were seeing. A normal, almost sweet side.

"Speaking of which!" Angel snapped. She turned to Jax who was bouncing Abel frantically. "Don't shake the baby." She said. He stopped bouncing the child and looked at her.

"I have a friend moving in with me, we went to school together – our dad's played golf together, and tennis… I think, … Maybe it was just golf. But she's moving in with me. She's a certified child caretaker, and like me – she's got too much money and time on her hands. – She could totally be a good babysitter for you. She doesn't expect payment. She just needs something to do." Angel said to her new found friends son.

Jax mulled over the idea, and looked at his mother who looked surprisingly happy at the idea.

"I've talked to Sadie. She's a good girl, not like these whore-skank's who strut around here trying to watch the baby. I like the idea. And she's moving in with Angel. Sweet, sweet girl. She's club trustworthy. Believe me. She can keep her mouth shut." Gemma encouraged.

"I'll have to talk to her … interview her, get some background on her, but it sounds good. As long as she's good enough." Jax challenged. "What's her full name."

"Sadie Buschini. She's a good girl." Angel muttered.

"How many cars do you have?" Juice asked, suddenly turned to Angel. Who shrugged.

"They're not really my cars. Mostly once I just use. I don't really know." She said honestly. And popped a meatball in her mouth.

Donna was trying to feed herself and make sure Kenny was comfortable as well. He was eating off her plate, slowly, he smiled up at her, and she would smile back with tired eyes. Opie rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong with you boy? Get off your mother. You aint no baby." Piney said to the Kenny, who flinched violently.

"Piney, now stop it. This is how he behaves. We should leave it alone, he'll grow out of it." She excused. And stroked Kenny's light brunette hair. His eyes were big, black and panicked as they looked f ace to face .

"I'm just saying you're smothering that boy." Piney grumbled, but shoved some corn salad in his maw.

Kenny moved from his mother lap to his fathers. And burrowed in his kutt to the surprise of Donna and everyone else. It was a wellknown fact that Kenny was terrified of Opie. Ever since Opie got out or prison Kenny avoided him like the plague, the only time Kenny crawled on Opie's lap like that was when he was scared. He knew strength when he saw it and Opie's giant bulk was nothing if not powerful.

Kenny rested his head on Opie's chest and looked tired around the room. It was like he was in a trance, his eyes almost glazed over and he trembled slightly when he realized everyone was looking at him. Opie quickly got everyone to look away, realizing they were scaring his son.

"He's got bad bad anxiety, this makes him feel better." Donna admitted to the group. Throwing her napkin down after wiping her mouth.

Opie stroked his back. It took a while but soon Kenny's head poked back up and he started to pick food off of Opie's plate to eat. Nimble little fingers picking up individual pieces of corn and slowly eating them. His eyes dazed.

Ellie was watching her brother with concern. But also trying to keep Piney's attention. Her grandfather was known to spoil her if she played her cards right. As she was telling him a story about how a boy jumped off the top of the slide at school and broke his wrist, Juice was questioning Angel. And then turned his attention the Nomads.

"How's Tacoma Happy? You heard anything?" Juice asked. He was going to question the scary male about his friend that was down in Tacoma, JQ – The Intel guy for Tacoma Sons of Anarchy. Long time friend of Juice and avid cyber hunter.

"They're having some problems with the strip club they got running down there, but other than that they're good. Least I know. JQ is trying to hook the club up with some kind of techno lights, but the Prez isn't having that with the cost." Happy said. He turned to inspect the girl that he hadn't been able to take his sable eyes off of.

She was stunning in white, with a quirky smile on her lips. Her long hair, perfect for combing through with your finger when your sated after a night of good sex, was curled to her small hips and round rump. She looked everything like the vixen he knew she was.

He wanted her, bad. He tried to subtly adjust himself under the table as he caught another waft of her perfume. Sweet and almost tropical, yet deep and rich, he wanted to lick his way up her neck to find that tantalizing pulse point that would harness her scent. Or that sweet spot between those perky tits that would hold her scent like water.

He'd bet that skin was so smooth.

She had the kind of body he didn't mind having on the back of his bike. Plush breasts and rounded hips would cushion him. He could almost feel himself squeezing those smooth, milky thighs, or settling between them.

She was the kind of little thing that had the smallest center, he'd bet she was _so_ pink, and _so_ tight. He made sure no one was watching him watch the girl and was startled to find Quinn looking him almost directly in the eyes.

That shit eating smirk on his lips as he watched Happy practically undress and fuck the girl at the dinner table .

Happy shamelessly turned his gaze to watch her again.

When dessert was pulled out a large cherry cheesecake he watched her lips clasp around the spoon and slide the red and white fluff into her mouth. Her eyes closed momentarily and pleasure washed over her face.

Happy wanted to keep that look on her face.

Gemma told Jax that Angel replaced him, which spurred Jax to then tell Clay that he had a new child, which got Angel calling Clay: Papa-Clay, and got her calling Piney, Papa-Piney. Who took much joy in that, surprisingly.

Angel showed Kenny how to whistle. And he smiled at that, Opie adored the look on his face, like the sun breaking through the clouds.

* * *

Jax was in the office, Abel was settled on his chest. The little boy was drooling and cooing. Almost rolling on Jax's chest in happiness at Jax's teasing fingers that tugged at his onsie and wiggled his nose. Abel's big blue eyes swirled with delight in the midday sun.

It was 11:00 and his – maybe – babysitter was told to come at 11:15 for a meeting with Jax.

Gemma had already met the elusive Sadie and had nothing but good things to say about her. Gemma praised her cooking, and then her decorating skills, and then her hair.

Jax appreciated the help so much from the Angel. He was almost fearful for his mom there for a while, everyone was. Gemma was a walking talking train wreck. And admittedly, most of it was because of them. Jax was scared his mother had really cracked with Cherry walked on the lot.

The devastation on her face was one that he didn't want to see again.

He saw in the next few days after that, going through pictures of Thomas, and crying – along in her office.

Gemma shouldered most of the family problems onto herself, Jax's premature son, Clay's excursions and even club shit. Jax couldn't quite understand why she did that at first until he became a parent. And then he had the will and need to take every problem away from Abel. So that he didn't have to experience struggle.

Jax was looking forward to having a babysitter to be honest. He never pictures doing this by himself. In the beginning he pictures Wendy. His not-so-perfect-drug-addicted-ex-wife, He expected she would clean up when she learned she was pregnant. But instead the drugs got worse. Almost killing their son.

When Jax tried to take her to see him, give her once last chance, she said that she didn't want to see Abel, that Axle – her drug dealer down at the Dog – was going to take her to his place, and then they were moving to San Diego.

Jax accepted this as Wendy said she didn't want to see Abel, to see what she had done.

The next in line was Tara, who he'd prayed would stay. But she was flighty, and tried to take him from the club. But this club was his family, his legacy, his pride and what his father built for him. Bottom line: He wasn't leaving it. So it was her way, or the highway, and he chose the wide open highway.

Tara walked out without so much as a goodbye, going back to Chicago to meet some other doctor and have 2.5 kids and picket fence. But Jax couldn't resent that, this life was hard.

Really hard, it was almost too much to cope with sometimes. If he was being honest with himself.

And now was definitely time to be honest.

Jax needed a live-in babysitter. Someone who could drop stuff to watch Abel and didn't mind working nights. He knew that he wouldn't be able to pay her much. Just keep her fed with the groceries in her house, and her warm and comfortable In his house.

In plus the benefits were endless when it came to protection.

Jax watched a white 2012 Buick Enclave pull up to the office, and a pair of legs get out. Jax couldn't help himself, old habits die hard, he leaned forward to check out her ass as she bent in the car to get her purse.

She was dressed quite similar to Angel. Her dress was apricot in the color with a white lace bust and almost identical white lace pumps that Angel had worn, but these ones had bows.

She was beautiful. She had long dark red-brown hair that curled down her back in crazy curls. Her hips shook suggestively as she walked to the front of the office. Her dress wasn't inappropriately short and she didn't have a ton of cleavage showing, actually none was showing. But the dress was still so flattering.

She wasn't the skinniest thing he'd ever seen. She definitely had some meat on her bones, but it was attractive to see. Her eyes were covered in white shades.

She knocked twice and then entered. She smiled big and white at him. She marched right up to him and stuck out a hand, "I'm Sadie Buschini." Her voice was so soft ,and light that he almost didn't catch it.

He stood, cradling Abel and stuck out a hand as well, after shaking it he gestured for her to sit. She did so elegantly.

"So Ms. Buschini, how much child care experience do you have?" He asked her.

She waved her hand, "Oh please – it's Sadie. And I worked at a daycare for about two years, I was a stay at home Nanny for another. I'm first aid CPR certified, I actually have a CNA's license. I love children, and babies, especially babies. "

She blushed incredibly, and Jax found it extremely attractive.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, and turned her gentle eyes on Abel who gave her a toothless grin and wiggled around. As if longing for her touch.

"Here's the deal: Mom told you she filled you in on the club. I'm home like, next to never. So you'd be welcome to crash at my house. I'll pay you money for groceries and gas and other expenses for the baby, but the paycheck you yourself get wouldn't be that much, at all." Jax almost winced saying it, he waited for her face to fall or something.

But she kept smiling, "I didn't expect a paycheck at all, honestly. I just … need something to do. And that little guy looks a lot of thing."

His dick jumped in his pants as if volunteering to be her , 'little thing.' How do you yell at your dick? Tell him it's not the time for that.

"I can bring you home, give you a tour of the house. The Carseat and stuff. But .. I mean.. Your hired." He smirked at her, hoping she'll give her him a little giggle or something.

She whipped off her sunglasses and he stared shamelessly in her eyes, entranced. The gold green hazel was astounding, with splashes of blue and a crazy spot of grey-silver.

"Thank you. I won't need a second chance." She promised.

He knew that, he hoped that she would grant him one, though. Because he needed her, and he was notorious for fucking things up.

* * *

Thanks to all those who reviewed and such, reviews are always loved and appreciated!

Word Count: 2,611 (Before note and song.)

Song: Pocketfull of sunshin – Natasha Bedingfeild

**Note: As some of you know I'm on bedrest with a little on one the way, so when I get the chance to get up and do something I take that. Easter was crazy at my house but now I'm back in bed, so be sure to check in all this week for another update (Dying of boredom) **

**DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT BASKETBALL GAME? OHMG! His leg! Like ewww poor Kevin Ware. Bless your heart, but that was the nastiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Like honestly, that was worse when Otto bit off his tongue like… no, I would pass out. And never play again. His teammates were crying and throwing up it was touching. So …. Rant over I guess…. Yeah… **


	5. Chapter 5: Sexual HarassmentWorkplace

**Sexual Harassment in the Workplace, Part One. **

* * *

**I do not own Sons of Anarchy **

Angel was shuffling through some papers on the office desk and talking on the phone to her mother at the same time; something she was getting good at: Multitasking, and ignoring her mother.

"And then you will never believe, they both came out of the linen closet, disheveled!" Her mother sounded aghast. But who said 'Linen Closet?' in a normal sentence like that anymore? That was all Angel was concerned about. And the fact she could hear Nomad bikes rumbling up to the office.

She knew they were nomad because SAMCRO'S bikes were out front and all accounted for.

Angel sunk deeper into the relatively new leather office chair and wished the thing would swallow her right the fuck up.

She had been spending the better part of three weeks avidly avoiding the Nomad Charter because of a couple of reasons:

The first being that she didn't quite know how to act around them. Gemma had schooled her about SAMCRO before she set foot in there. Telling her the roles of the woman, and how it was and wasn't appropriate to act.

And most of the SAMCRO men were gentle around Angel anyway, although knowing of her feistiness they still viewed her a small little wall flower.

The second reason was the Nomad's were scary. She'd hear tales from the Tacoma charter, when they came down here, about the Nomad's, ruthless, brutal men. Like the Vikings of the modern world they plumaged, ate, had sex and killed. That's what the Nomad's were good for. That's why she stayed away from them.

And the third, most denied but most important reason, was because walking talking sex on legs was a Nomad and she had to avoid him les she jump his bones causing problems that both of them didn't want to deal with right now.

She could barely contain herself at a dinner table full of people from not uprooting out of her seat and sowing new roots right in his lap.

Not only did he undress her, fuck her and ruin her for other men at the dinner table, he also seduced her while eating cheesecake. CHEESECAKE.

He didn't take those ravaging amber eyes off of Angel for a moment as she ate her food and deliberately ignored his gaze.

The only time she locked in on his gaze was as she was having dessert and talking to Donna about Kenny, he had the spoon in his hand and the plate resting on his lap. His arms reclined back, his muscles so impressively flexed, the light of the room glinting off his bald head and making his eyes look positively sinister.

He had gotten a little bit of cheesecake on his finger, looking her right in the eyes he slid a wickedly long tongue up on his finger.

He then crooked a finger at her, she stood there – mouth agape, fork in hand ,probably looking like an idiot for a good two minutes before Donna claimed her attention once more.

Needless to say she'd been spending the last couple of weeks ducking in and out of TM. Trying to be as covert as possible, without seeming like she was sneaking around. She'd even managed to hide it from Gemma which was a total surprise.

"I couldn't believe it! The bell boy!" her mother was shouting. Angel yanked the phone away from her ear.

"Calm down Ma, it's not the Victorian ages anymore it's not like she's not allowed to have sex." Angel said and filed the papers before reaching out to fill out some work scripts. As she was doing this the door the office pushed open and the big one, Quinn and Happy (The table fucker) entered and settled themselves into the chairs across from her.

Suddenly, her heart started to pound in her chest, her breathing started to pick up. don't panic, she coached herself, stay normal, finish this awkward conversation with your mom and get the hell out of here.

"I know honey." Her mother was still shouting. "But you don't have sex in a linen closet! A LINEN CLOSET! TELL ME YOU HAVENT." By the looks on Quinn and Happy's faces they heard her mother loud and clear, and were eagerly awaiting her answer.

"No mother, I have not. Other interesting places, of course. I have to go mother, I have people I need to assist, say hello to father and tell him I'm working on the project but the first stage won't be done for quite some time. Love you, good day." She hung up and took a breather before turning up to look at them, both of the amused faces were too much for her, incredulous and humored they both looked with raised eye brows.

Quinn was sitting in one of the seats making it look like a child's seat and Happy had darkened the bright area in the office to something out of Stephen King book.

Oh, the joy.

"I wish I could have talked to my mother like that. She would have fainted dead away if I even hinted the word sex." Quinn said, humor tinting his eyes.

"My mother is different, let's leave it at that. How can help you gentlemen today." She tried to ignore the way that Happy's eyes roamed her body as if to say she could help him by stripping naked and getting on the desk.

Or maybe that was just her imagination.

Or not.

"Three things. Clay told us we could ship in some parts for our bikes, we wanted to make sure that was cool with you. Second we need to let you know that if the cops come in here, you need to tell them all the Nomad's were accounted for last night, at a party. And third, Gemma wants you to call Jax's house and check in on Sadie."

Angel had become quite accustomed becoming and alibi and Deputy Hale still freaked her out. The Charming Police force were trying their very hardest to catch those Nomad's doing something they weren't supposed to be doing, but that was hard when everyone always vouched for them.

"Clay's the boss, what he says goes. If you want to order parts , order away the pamphlet is over there." She pointed to the window sill. "I always comfirm them. And third, will do." She stood to retrieve the pamphlets for them. She handed them the fill outs and went back behind the desk to pretend to type and picked up the phone to call Sadie.

Sadie had become some kind of angel for Jax.

Some kind of ideal woman for him. She swatted away his advances on her .Angel grew kind of curious of the psychological attachment Jax was growing for Sadie.

He has appeared to come up with some odd scenario where Sadie was his rich stay at home wife.

He defended her honor against the guys and kept her away from club parties. Instead she spent her time with Abel and working on renovating the house with the money her father had given her to start up her own interior design company using Jax's home as some kind of model.

Sadie spent 5 out of 7 day's at Jax's house because Jax didn't really let her go home. He would tell her he would be out late and come home, without waking her up even if it's just nine o'clock and sleep on the couch. Sadie worried about Jax thinking the relationship was more than it actually was.

Meanwhile Gemma was enthralled with the new developments, she'd purposely started to favor Sadie in front of the boys, telling them stories of how good a cook she was and such, and Jax would chime in and they would be like two little mocking birds.

Happy reached over the desk and snagged a pen and was writing as Angel dialed Sadie, who picked up on the second ring.

"What's up lady?" She asked her friend, she could hear the sounds of gentle music playing – Sadie swore it would help Abel read better in the long run – and her friends voice came through the line:

"I'm doing a little house work. Making some drinks about to sort a flower arrangement for the table, I got a new table cloth and I think I've finally picked color for the living room." Sadie sounded excited.

"Good good, Gemma wanted me to check on you for some odd reason." Angel surmised.

"Oh, I coughed on the phone with Jax earlier and was a little warm this morning and their both convinced I'm getting sick, even though I'm not." Angel smirked at her friends voice, there was the Sassy Sadie she'd been waiting for.

"Don't let them smother you. When you coming home?" Angel asked her friend, she twined a piece of long strawberry hair around her finger and waited.

"Tonight. Jax promised be I could go home tonight, he's knows I'll never forgive him he doesn't let me." Sadie said. Angel could hear her huff, and a soft muffled cry.

"I gotta go, baby boy's awake. I'll see you around five." The girl hung up and Angel turned a look at the clock, only one a clock.

Quinn got up from his seat and handed her the form and pen with a smile. "There ya go darlin' you need anything I'm going to go rip apart that van. You have a good rest of the day." He told her and left her alone with Happy.

So he might as well have taken all the oxygen with him as he left the room.

But they both continued to work in silence. Her typing in the orders and him writing down his order.

After a good ten minutes of complete silence he finally spoke in the rasp of his:

"Why you avoiding me?" Her eyes flashed open and she scrambled her brain to think of an excuse, or to even comprehend the full extent of what he just said.

"I've got no idea what you're saying." She denied valiantly.

He leaned forward on his elbows, muscles in his shoulders flexing under his cut, biceps moving in the most seductive way. She realized she was staring, and looked up. Making the mistake of looking him in the eyes. Which was bad, very bad.

"I think you do." His raspy voice sent a race of shivers down her spine that landed in her center, warming her.

"I don't think so." She argued. She realized she was starting to look like a child, arms crossed, mouth pouting. He seemed to realize this too and he raised a brow.

"I think that every time I walk into a room you scurry your ass the other direction. Tell me I'm lying." He asked her.

She didn't deny it.

"And I also know," He continued. "That you couldn't look me in the eye until today, I also know that you book me with rides on purpose, I also know that you don't stick me with the actually customer so we don't have to work together." He summed up her strategy.

She blinked at him.

"If you know I'm avoiding you. Why don't you go away?" She blatantly asked him. And then cursed her lack of filter. He raised a brow, and smirked wildly at her.

"I don't want to go away." He said bluntly. In an attempt to be nonchalant she soothed her hands down her dark denim jeans that she'd purchased not a week ago. She ran a light palm over her polka dotted orange shirt and inspected her orange pumps. But inside her heart was racing too hard in her chest, and she was forgetting how to breathe.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"I want to fuck you." He said. At that she dropped the files she had begun pretending to shuffled and stared at him, in open mouth shock.

"E-excuse me?" She stuttered. He looked utterly too cool, leaning back in the chair, his legs stretched out long, muscled arms flexing.

"I want to fuck you." He repeated. She shook her head, _no_ – she thought, _I'm hallucinating. _

"That's not appropriate. Especially not in this work place." She tried to argue.

"I don't know if you've noticed but, this isn't your ordinary work place." He said to her, looking down at her with those eyes.

"I still don't think it's appropriate." She said, she narrowed her eyes a little at him, "I don't think that's the way we should behave, we have a professional relationship and that's all." She prided herself in remembering what to say from that 'sexual harassment in the workplace' seminar she went to two years ago.

"I'm going to tell it to you straight sweetheart. I don't give a damn about a 'professional relationship' I want to fuck you. And usually, I get what I want." His raspy voice shook the foundation of the room.

"Remember that" He said.

And left the room, taking her sanity, and her good mood, with him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a lot going on but I'm already halfway through typing up the next chapter, and it WILL be longer than this, so have no fears, you'll probably have an update next week. Okay? **

**Lets see if I can get more than 20 reviews, than I might sneak a little bit of Jax point of view in there! **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6L Sexual Harassment 2

Please read the author note down below, for important information

I do not own Sons of Anarchy

* * *

Happy was spacing in and out of what Tig was ranting and raving about, something about a bottle blond with Tits the size of beach balls and a tan that had her rivaling carrots.

He was going on about some crazy sexual fantasy that they'd acted out just the night prior.

"…And then she pulled her Tit's out ….. huge Tits man…"

Happy kept his eyes trained on the office door, daring her to come out of her little hiding spot. He hadn't seen his little obsession all day, which was unusual because usually she was running all around slapping the guys around with rolled up newspaper for losing paper work or not wearing proper clothing.

Or she was out with Gemma, spending a thousand dollars on the older woman to make her feel better.

Anyone could tell from any distance that Gemma was far from alright. She'd seemed to be getting better when he first got here, wearing clothes that were age appropriate and holding her head up high, not like she really had a problem with that before, but this time there was something more than pride in her walk and stance, it was confidence in herself and in the people around her.

Happy recognized it from when his aunt Christine had gone to one of the femi-nazi meetings and decided that she was a lesbian.

"... So I told her to suck my dick….."

Happy tuned Tig out again and tried to think of an excuse to go into the office. Paper work? Nah, did that yesterday, Part ordering? Nah, did that too. A cup of coffee? Hadn't done that one yet…

_could totally do it_, he thought.

Anything, he thought, to get her to talk to him, to look him in the eye.

"… and then I plugged her nose …."

Happy shuddered, Tig was a nightmare.

He didn't understand why woman wanted to sleep with him. He must have had a humungous dick or something, Happy pondered. And then wanted to punch himself for thinking that because …. No.

Not getting into that.

He would rather hang himself than think about the size of Tig's dick.

He leaned over again and tried to peer into the blinds to look for that little minx.

She had been running around dipping and dodging him all day. To maybe assure to herself that he would pin her into a corner and drive his hand under her skirt like he did yesterday.

Yesterday, he'd cornered her in the office when he went to 'order parts' she was bent down watering one of her many potted plants, her light blue skirt sliding up the back of her thighs.

He announced himself by walking up behind her and placing one hand on her plump behind and the other up her skirt.

She turned into a wild animal in split seconds, spinning around so fast she drenched him in water with the water in her watering can that she proceeded to throw at him and then picked up a light blue pump and tossed that at his head too.

He laughed at her, shook his head and turned and strut out of the office. Dripping wet and smirking and strut past an irriated Gemma who was no doubt on her way to dump more of her many problems on Angel.

Who would never complain.

As Tig finished up his story he clapped the crazy eyed man on the back,

"I'll be sure to try that sometime." He assured his friend.

"Yeah, just don't plug her nose for too long. Chrissy just about passed out." Tig said, with grave eyes. Happy hid his cringe and started to walk away.

He skipped the garage and decided to head into the clubhouse to get a drink of the alcohol variety.

While he was stalking over he noticed Quinn and Jax sitting at the bar with Bobby behind it, pouring them glasses of something dark.

Right up his alley.

He took a seat next to Jax.

Bobby poured him a drink, he looked over at Happy and shook his head, nodding toward Jax. Who had his face pressed into the counter top and was not moving.

"What's wrong with you?" He rasped to the blond. Who just shook his head and picked up his head a pit, rubbing his eyes. He mumbled something and laid his head back down.

Happy looked to Bobby for an explanation. Bobby shook his head again, fuzzy curls whipping. He walked to the back of the bar and started talking.

"Jax here is having lady problems." Bobby started, pulling out a tin foil container from the cabinet above the vodka.

"What kind of lady problems?" Quinn asked. Sipping his own dark drink.

"The funny kind." Bobby came back opening the tin, inside was a loaf of cinnamon-y smelling bread. He started cutting slices.

"Jax is trying to get a way to keep is 'Wifey' from running away tonight back to her scary house" Bobby chuckled. Happy raised a brow at the term 'Wifey'

"His .. Wifey?" Quinn stuttered out.

"His sons babysitter. Sweet Sadie." Bobby chuckled.

"And why is she running away?" Happy asked.

"Because all week long Jax has come up with pathetic excuses as to why Sweet Sadie has to stay ALL night at his home. Now she wants to go home, where there is no crying baby, or clinging Jaxie, and he cant seem to come up with a good enough excuse to keep his sweet Wifey at home." Bobby was full on laughing after summing it all up.

"Oh. Just tell her you want her to stay." Quinn said.

Jax spoke from the tabletop: "I said that last night. She said okay as long as I got her Chinese food. I even slept on the couch so she could take the fuckin' bed. What kind of whipped am I?" He asked himself.

"The hilarious kind." Bobby supplied.

Jax turned a sour glare on Bobby.

"I'll just ask her. I'll tell her I'll be out late." He took his cell phone off and stalked to his dorm room. They all laughed.

"How's your own stalking going?" Quinn asked Happy, who glowered at his longtime friend.

"It's alright. She's trying her hardest to get away. Like a trapped little mouse." He smirked.

Bobby shook his fuzzy head. "You've been hanging out with Tig to much my brotha'"

As Happy turned to snap back the clubhouse door opened and Angel came sauntering in, carrying in a box of stuff that had Bobby's name on it.

"Hey Big B, I got a box for ya, I think it's those tin pans." She said, avidly avoiding Happy's eyes.

"Ah you can take those to the back closet lovely. On the shelf with my name on it." She nodded and headed back to the private storage room.

As she disappeared down the hall. Happy got up, straightened his jeans and headed down the hall after her. That storage room had a lock on it.

As he headed back there, he softly shut the door behind him as he stalked back to the back shelf that he knew was Bobby's she was bent over again. In her powder green dress. This time instead of caressing that beautiful behind.

He grasped her hips, spun her around and laid his lips upon hers.

* * *

X

Evangeline's brain registered her shock, and then her brain promptly turned into pink mush and she melted into that strong tattoed body that held her completely still.

Her little hands grasped his bare forearms and tried to crawl basically into his skin to get as close to him as physically possible.

She pressed her breasts to his chest as his mouth spun her into flaming ball, she felt her ore malting with the feeling of…. _Want._ His hands caressed her backside as his mouth plundered hers, claiming sweet victory over her body.

She felt herself being pressed into a shelf. His body overtaking hers in a fight for dominance.

One of her hands slid up his shirt and over the defined grooves of muscle that were built up there. The want made its way from her core to her limbs.

Soon what felt like a slow spill of lava burst through her fingertips and out of her mouth, in the form of a moan and a gripping motion on his body. He grunted into her mouth, dragging her just closer to him still. She was about ready to kick of her heels and slid her legs around his waist …. When the door opened.

X

* * *

William Vaughn Hemmlier, The Third. Was sitting at his parents beach house in the Bahamas, one of his fingers working the mouse on his laptop the other on the landline phone at his ear.

"You said she was in L.A.!?" He shouted at the man on the other end.

"She was!" Barnes yelled back.

"Then where the hell is she? I went to that address she wasn't there." He hissed.

"She moved! I don't know where yet. I'm working my hardest to find her." Barnes sounded worn out and tired.

"Work harder." He banged his hand on the heavy desk that belonged to William Vaughn Hemmlier the first.

"I am. She's a sneaky little weasel." Barnes said. At that, both the men chuckled. "That she is. My Angel. Let me know if you find her." He ordered and hung up, and leaned forward to caress the soft cheek of his love on the computer screen.

He remembered first meeting her, business essentials 4. He sat behind her, slowly sniffing in her flowery scent falling fast in love with the strawberry head of hair in front of him.

He asked her to dinner one night when class when late, she went reluctantly. He lavished her, buying her a whole bottle of wine, the best on the menu, the most expensive. A good meal of homemade pasta in rich white sauce.

He spilled his life story to her, and she just nodded and smiled that bright smile and let him talk. He fell in love with her, and he vowed himself no matter what. He would never let her go.

That was a vow he planned on keeping.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT INFORMATION I AM BEGGING YOU TO READ!**_

**Okay so here's the deal: I won't be gone that long again. I'm almost done with the next chapter of this. I'm going to go ahead and inform you about the stories I'm doing after this. (I would like to see your idea's for how this story should progress. )**

**Jax's story is about him and Sadie, and how he falls into his obsession/ love with her. It's about him fighting to keep her and change himself to be worthy for her. It's kind of dark. I need song ideas, with good lyrics. And things you would like to see in the story, and idea's you've always wanted played out. **

**The story after that will probably be a Juice story about a character I have basically already named Anastasia, where he meets her on the internet and … I also would like some fan idea's for that so … let me know! **

**If there is another character you would like to see in a story, and you have a good idea or something you would like to see played out shoot me a review or a PM! Thanks!**

**I am also looking for a permanent beta for my Sons fanfiction… if anyone is up for the task let me know.**

**Thanks **

**PLEASE PAUSE AND READ INFORMATION ABOVE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sneaky Cat

I do not own Sons of Anarchy – that beautiful right belongs to the wonderful Kurt Sutter. However I do own my OC's.

If you did not read the last Author Note, please do. It's important.

* * *

_Run, run, run away_

_Buy yourself another day_

_A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear_

_So low only you can hear_

_Run, run, run and hide_

_Somewhere no one else can find_

_Tall trees bend and lean pointing where to go_

_Where you will still be all alone_

_Don't you fret, my dear_

_It'll all be over soon_

_I'll be waiting here for you_

_Run fast as you can_

_No one has to understand_

_Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom_ come

Kingdom Come – The Civil Wars

* * *

Juice – formerly known as Juan Carlos Ortiz – had a bit of a reputation walking in on awkward and bad situations, that tended to be dangerous. It was actually how he became a Son.

He had walked in on Chibs in a gas station being ambushed. He was literally just walking along, intent to get himself a twinkie before heading on the road again.

Instead he pushed the shelf over onto the man, slammed his elbow in the other man's face and pointed a gun at the third man, who shot a Juice, nailing him in the shoulder. But not before Juice got him in the head.

Juice's mother ,Oliva Ortiz, had used to call him her Sneaky Cat.

He used to walk into the most awkward situations with no warning. He walked in on his mother changing numerous times before she started locking the door.

He walked into the wrong hospital room when a woman was giving birth, he walked out of a prison cell once.

But it was also a good thing.

His stealth was what got him into electronics. He could navigate easily without ever being caught. Setting up a firewall here and there, sending out different addresses than where he was actually posted and stealing information from miles, cities, worlds apart.

But Juice had just recently walked into his most dangerous situation yet.

He walked in on Happy and Angel.

Now, he knew what he should have done was turned tail and run like the boogyman was after him – and in a way he was, as Happy could easily be mistaken for the boogyman – but he didn't.

Instead, he watched horrified as Angel's eyes caught his and she blushed the shade of a fire engine and tried to sink to the floor. But Happy kept her upright with his hands on her ass. He stood there with mouth gaping like a fish. He watched, like a train wreck happening. As Happy turned and looked at him. His soulless eyes brimming with anger at being interrupted.

Juice looked down at the pack of 100 toilet paper rolls at his feet. And back up at them. He stuttered out,

"Uh .. Uh .. G-G-Gemma told M-Me to t-t-take them to the back." He then proceeded to throw the toilet paper. Or throw as much as he could seeing as if it was heavy. And tried to take off, but he had forgotten one thing.

The door to the storage room, shut on its own when someone entered. So he therefore walked into the door. Hitting his face, and falling to the ground.

He heard Angel gasp and her rush toward him.

Her little hands on his face.

"Juice! Juice! Are you alright?" She asked him. He gazed up into her anomalous eyes and smiled. Realizing that she was thrusting her cleavage practically right in his face a second later.

With his eyes glued to the pearly colored mounds he answered. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

At those words Angel stood, dusted her skirt and rushed out of the room, the door slamming behind her. As juice went to stand as well, he found he could not.

Because there was a huge black boot on his chest.

He stared intently at the boot and wondered if it would be the last sight he ever saw.

Was that _blood _on the boot?

Probably, he surmised in his head.

He took his time gazing into the face of the scary man that was no doubt waiting to meet eyes with him so that he can get his point across. But Juice wondered if he looked into Happy's eyes, if he would not see his life flashing before his eyes.

Therefore, to prolong instant demise, he took his time.

Happy was wearing his standard black jeans and white short sleeved T-shirt. He was the only one who could get away with wearing casual clothes these days at the shop. Because if it were anyone else (Including Tig) Angel would beat them with a rolled up newspaper until they were forced into the dorm to change.

Angel was probably scared that if she hit Happy with the newspaper, she would soon find herself in a shallow grave. Probably the same fear the Juice was having right about now.

Juice inspected some of the tattoo's on the bigger man's arm and then finally. With the courage of hundreds he looked up at Happy.

Into his eyes.

He had one eye brow quirked.

"If I didn't know any better Juicy I'd think you were checking me out." He rumbled. And put a little pressure on Juices chest with his boot.

"So, You going to blab about what you just saw?" Happy asked.

"…No." Juice said.

"Good boy." And just when Juice thought it was a miracle, Happy turned back around and glowered at him.

"And I'm going to try to forget the fact that you were staring at my girl's tits."

Juice decided that today, his life was spared. And then he smiled, realizing that Happy Lowman had called Angel, "His girl"

He couldn't wait to tell Tig.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Angel chanted to herself as she turned into the office and leaned up against the door. She laid her head back on the hard surface and took a deep shuttering breath.

_How could you let him do it? _She asked herself, shaking her head, her hair flying about.

And the embarrassment, and the humor of Juice's face when he saw them, and then the poor idiot turning around and smacking himself in the face with the door. She tried not to giggle, because the situation was NOT funny.

As she slid down the door onto her bottom she buried her face in her hands, she couldn't do this.

It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to Happy. She felt like she was on fire every time he was near.

It was the fact that she couldn't do the Get-it-and-forget-it kind of relationship. She couldn't sleep with him, and then forget it happened. She could barely kiss him and do that.

She knew that if she went down that road with Happy, she wouldn't be coming out the other end the same.

Happy wasn't the kind of man that allowed for a relationship, she could already tell.

By the way that he teased Op when Donna came around, or the way that he lit into Chibs and Bobby with Tig during boring days, was proof of that. He thought having an 'Old Lady' was stupid, useless, a burden. It was proof enough with his attitude of the whole situation.

And she wouldn't allow herself the ungraceful fall of being Happy's play-thing. She would never be anyone's play thing.

She knew this because even before she had started running from him, he hadn't come to her and ask her about herself, or ask her on a date, or ask how her day was, he simply gave her that 'I'm eye fucking you' stare and continued on as usual.

And even if he did show interest in her, she didn't know if she was prepared to delve into another relationship, with another dangerous man. She already had gotten enough of that with William. She couldn't seem to run far enough away from the boy.

At first, like Happy, William was in it for the sex. They had fun, on the back of the yacht, on the beach, in the school, everywhere they went. They had sex. It wasn't very good sex, but because she was rebelling, it was good enough for her.

Soon, Williams intensity had grown from being her shy, sweet, sex buddy to a domineering, dangerous boyfriend. He chose what she wore, how she walked, the things she said. At first it was kind of thrilling, that William was taking on the bad boy roll in her very white-picket fence life.

But then it got scary, he controlled who she spoke too, put GPS on her phone, and then we she refused to have sex with him, he would accuse of her cheating. The last time he'd done it, he'd taken it too far.

He had grabbed her blouse yanked her forward until they were face to face, and then beat her. She was small in stature, and tried to get away. But he wouldn't allow for that. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the floor, where he proceeded to take advantage of her.

After that, Barnes, his security manager helped her get away, he promised to keep William off her trail. They'd packed her bag together. That was the night she went to L.A. and called her parents and told them that William had cheated on her. To not cause unnecessary worry and told them that she was going to expand her knowledge on cake decorating.

Then, Barnes called when she was living in L.A. and told her that she needed to find a smaller, more secure place to live.

So she packed up, and bought a nice house in Charming. It had only been a month living there when Gemma waltzed into the shop, not to long before closing.

The woman tottered in on her heels, in clothes that were too young for her, with red bleary eyes and a craving for some 'sad sweets' she watched Gemma eat her sweets for over an hour, wondering what she could say to the older woman to cheer her up.

She watched as Gemma fell in upon herself, and fought off tears, and decided enough was enough, she had a degree in Marriage and Family Therapy, she should be able to do this. So she got up and walked over, first bringing some tea.

They talked well into the night, and she promised Gemma they would see each other again.

Now she wondered if she could even tell her new friend about her new found 'romance'

Because Gemma had a way of becoming a whole other woman when dealing with club problems. A cunning black widow spider.

Going in for the kill.

She had watched her break Wendy apart In the parking lot to keep her from going in to talk to Jax, who was in there having lunch with Sadie and Abel.

She watched her turn Croweaters on each other, she manipulated Clay into putty in her hands.

Angel was afraid of what Gemma would do if she knew of Happy and Angels' … indiscretion.

Angel was suddenly jolted forward as someone attempted to open the door. She turned and looked, almost expecting to see Gemma, instead she looked up in surprise to find ….

"… Barnes?"

* * *

**Please go back to the last chapter and read that absurdly long author note please! .. Questionaire down below:**

**What's something you would like Happy to say? Or something you picture him saying in the next chapter, or a future chapter. I'll read all, and if I like it, I'll PM you, and ask your permission to use it. Thanks **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **


	8. Chapter 8: Gossip

I'm going to try something new, meet cha' at the bottom.

I do not own Sons of Anarchy - or the song, those belong to Kurt Sutter and P!nk

* * *

_I can't stay on your life support,_

_There's a shortage in the switch,_

_I can't stay on your morphine,_

_'Cause it's making me itch_

_I said I tried to call the nurse again_

_But she's being a little bitch,_

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

_Instead of makin' me better,_

_You keep makin' me ill_

Happy finished up the little Honda he was working on, and headed into the clubhouse for another drink. He rubbed the sweat off of the top of his head and grunted a bit.

He thought about the heated exchange he had earlier on in the day. And smiled a bit, he had gotten his little mouse right where he wanted her.

The prospect scurried around him to get the bar as well. He took in the scrawny little guy, and shook his head.

As he entered the clubhouse, he took in the gaggle of bearded men surrounding the bar giggling like little girls and shook his head a bit. This was the level of outlaw happening right now.

As he walked to the other guys they all turned and stared at him.

He suddenly felt back in high school. Like he was the kid that slept with the virgin cheerleader and they were the nerds that stuck gum under the desks, thinking it was rebelling.

…. Actually not a too far off comparison.

As he headed up to the bar, and prospect poured him a couple shots of something golden he pounded both of them back and turned to the hoard of giggling bikers.

Tig was the first to speak, as usual, "So… _Your_ girl huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped to the crazy eyed man.

"Juicy was just telling us you called out our Angel." He said.

Happy turned a glare on the mohawked man, who shrugged in innocence.

"Your point being?" He asked the man.

"You planning on branding that piece of ass?" Bobby asked him, drinking greedily from the Whiskey bottle in his mitts.

Happy stayed wisely stayed silent.

"Between you and Jax, we have way too many guys focusing on ass." Clay muttered, huffing on his cigarette. Clay was the type of president that didn't want any distraction but what was absolutely needed.

"Wha's wrong with Jackie boy?" Chibs asked Clay, who shook his head, as if in bewilderment.

"He's got his head on wrapped around baby sitter pussy." Clay said.

"That hot red-head? I'd like to have my head wrapped around her pussy too." Bobby said.

"Apparently she's either really dense or just not budging because he's got some kind of inner turmoil happening."

"Enough about Jax, what's got Happy's nuts in a twist?" Opie asked as he walked in on the conversation, his beanie on his head and cigarette dangled between his lips. He had purple lipstick on his face.

"Enough about Happy, what bitch you poudin'?" Tig asked him.

"No one. Why?"

"You have purple lipstick on your cheek." They watched as Opie rubbed at it, smearing the shit around, making it look like a bruise on his red face.

"It's Ellie. Donna's mom got Ellie this little makeup kit. She did it when I wasn't there of course, I don't appreciate my ten year old wearing eye shadow and lipstick. By the time I got home she was caked in the shit, was leaving purple lipstick marks on everything. Donna's now trying to teach her how to use it properly." He grunted. "I wouldn't cheat on Donna." He corrected, glaring at Tig.

"Then that makes you smarter than I thought you were." Tig said, laughing a little. "You've got a nice Ol' Lady. I'd keep a tight rein on that." Tig warned.

Opie stepped a little closer to Tig, "Don't worry about what me and my Ol' Lady are up to."

Clay quickly broke up what was liable to turn into a pissing contest.

"We're supposed to be talking about Happy." He corrected.

"We're supposed to be an MC, not a Lifetime book club." Happy snapped.

"Someone's a little sensitive." Quinn walked into the conversation. "Where the hell is Jax? He's supposed to look at those damn breaks with me." He came in, puffing a cigarette.

"We've been over this, Jax is playing house with his babysitter, whose dense or stupid." Tig snapped ."We're supposed to be talking about the hot pair of legs in the office."

"I hope you're not talking about my friend." Gemma walked in. Clay sighed, knowing the meeting would soon be over now that his wife joined the conversation they would soon be talking about Jax and Gemma would be manipulating them all into charity work.

"Nah Darlin' we were talkin' about you." Tig smiled at Gem, Clay rolled his eyes at his SAA, who was clearly kissing ass. But Gemma basked in it.

"Yeah yeah, you leave my Angel alone." Gemma pursed her lips at the men. "I want her to stick around." Gemma said.

"She'll stick around regardless; you're not going to lose your shopping buddy." Clay assured wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She's more than a shopping buddy she's my friend. My only friend besides Luann, and you don't like me hanging out with Luann."

"Yeah, I don't need you to end up in some porn film." Clay said.

"Luann wouldn't do that."

Before they could turn their attack back on Happy who looked like he was trying to fade into the bar, his head pressed into the wood. The door burst open.

They all turned to inspect the intruder, and found a blond sweetbutt stumbling in.

They turned to face her in her tight jeans, red tight tubetop with big tan boobs, bursting from the shirt, a tattoo that said "Scott" across her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Gemma pursed her lips at the woman. Ever the antagonist.

"I didn't realize that we were going to have another club in town." She said as she was passing, going around the other side of the bar.

"Another club?" Clay questioned.

"Yeah, I saw some bikers downtown, with the name 'Devils' on their kutte." She was all nonchalance, cleaning the glasses and wiping down the bar.

"Excuse me?" Clay said again, standing up.

"Yeah some guys on motorcycles came riding in, with the name 'Devil' on their kutte.

"Where'd you see em' at sweetheart?" Gemma crossed her arms over her amble breasts.

"Parked in front of that place that's going to be the male strip club. The Gentleman's Club." She said.

"As of right now, they aren't friends, you call the girls and tell them to stay away from anyone without an SOA kutte on, got it?" Clay said.

"Anyone ever head of the 'Devils', Juice?" Clay turned to his techie for information, who was already pulling up many windows on his computer, and tapping into the VICAP.

"Well, I see a few members who are affiliated, … looks like just minor jail time, Assault, battery, theft, car theft, … nothing big. Nothing gun related or ATF related, or otherwise." Juice said, scanning the screen of his larger lap top.

Happy narrowed his eyes at the mohawked man and tried to reason it through. Any other MC would know that Sons of Anarchy's epicenter was in Charming, so why would they set up shop here, if that's what they were doing.

"They could just be passing through." Bobby suggested.

"We should monitor their activity for a few days, make sure they aint settin' up shop." Happy rasped out.

"An' if they are?" Opie asked, snagging a bottle of Jack Daniels from the bar.

"We let em' know we don't appreciate that. Church! Someone call Jax, he's supposed to be here, Hap could you get the black book from the office so we can see if any of the older members know anything about this. It's in the office."

And as if reading Happy's mind Clay said,

"And don't stop to fondle the girl." He said, as the men marched to church and Gemma headed back to the apartments probably to clean Jax's.

Happy started to head over to the office from the clubhouse, as he was walking toward there he noticed a suspicious dark sedan parked in front of the shop, no one was in it, but no one was serving it either.

The person must be in the office, he figured.

He pushed open the door, and paused.

_His _Angel was clasped in an embrace with a mysterious man. The man had a hand wrapped in her lustrous strawberry hair and his face was very close to hers. He gave her a little shake, and whispered some words to her. She was nodding her head, she rested her hands on the brown leather jacket that the man wore.

"He can't get you." The man said louder. "We'll get it figured out."

"I sure hope not, god Barnes… what are we going to do?" She asked in a soft voice.

Before Happy could control himself he growled out,

"Who the hell are you?"

_Update Schedule: _

_0+ reviews = update_

_5+reviews = update on 7/30 - Monday_

_I have about five chapters ahead. _


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Meetings

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or the music.

Meet cha' at the bottom.

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming on to her_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming on to her_

_It happens every night she works_

_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_Find out just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work_

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

_I even fear the ladies_

_They're cool but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work_

_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

* * *

"Barnes!" Angel squeaked out again, grasping the man by his covered arms and ushering him into the office.

"What on earth are you doing here? Have a seat, have a seat…"She urged him down on the new couch

"Coffee?" She offered, growing up in high society with manners that would make most cringe, they left a mark on her.

When she was younger she was enrolled in every ettiquet class known to man. She'd learned all there was to know about serving, and courses, and table manners, and 'cockatil' manners, and date manners, and stranger manners. All of it stuck to her brain like pink bubble gum.

"Please, two crème, two sugar." She went over to the machine "Caramel, chocolate or vanilla?"

"Just Vanilla."

She quickly prepared him a cup.

She handed him the steaming brew and took a seat next to him, smoothing her skirt, even though the mug was steaming something fierce, she watched the man gulp it down like it was an ice cold beer.

He looked like he needed an ice cold beer.

She took in his appearance; he was haggard, many days of facial scruff on his chin, his hair longer, oilier, and his skin taking on a pale tone. She took in his old leather brown jacket, and jeans that had seen many better days.

"Are you alright Barnes?" She asked the older gentleman as she inspected the grey at his temple that wasn't there the last time she saw him.

"I've been better." He admitted, "But all in all, I could be a lot worse off." He surmised, shrugging a bit.

"Is there a reason you stopped in, I thought you told me it was too dangerous." She backpedaled. "Not that I mind at all, you know I always enjoy your company. More coffee?" She nodded to his empty mug.

"Please." She fixed him another cup and herself a cup as well. While his was a caramel color, hers was bordering on milk. She slowly mixed in the triple sweet creamer, and the couple scoops of sugar.

She wondered what Barnes was doing here, if he was delivering news, if so, good news, or bad news.

She carried over the mugs, handed him his and sat down again.

They both sipped in silence. And Angel waited for him to speak on his reason for being here.

"I .. did come for a reason Evangeline." He said, and set the mug down on the coffee table, atop a coaster of course.

"And that reason being?" she asked, setting her own mug down as well.

"William is getting a bit suspicious, I fear for his … mentality. Not that I didn't question it before, but now it's getting even more out of hand. I'm contemplating going to the police." He sighed, rubbing his head. "But I cannot go the police in Florida. You know as well as I do that all those cops are in his pocket, just because his daddy gives a big donation to the precincts. " He shook his head this time.

"Last I spoke to William he was going a little out of his mind. He told me – in the nicest way possible – that if I didn't find you, in the next couple of months, that I would be harmed." The man said.

Evangeline covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh Barnes! I just wish I didn't get you involved, can't we just fake my death or something." She was completely serious but Barnes appeared to take like a joke and broke into laugher.

"So what, he could decimate your grave?" He chuckled from his throat.

"Now that's not funny! I was being serious, Barnes we have to find you a way out of this." She said. With that, the brown haired man sobered up, his dark chocolate eyes turned to hers seriously.

"Don't worry about me Evangeline-Helena. I survived the Navy SEALs, the Marshall business in New York and I'll be fine now. I'm here to talk to you about your plan if something happens here, if he happens to find you, although I can't image how." Barnes said.

Angel thought about it for a moment, picking up her coffee again, and taking a deep sip of the cooling liquid. What would she do? Would she run like she had been doing for what felt like forever?

Where would she go this time? Kentucky? New York? Kansas? Could she really run away from him in the states, could she just leave the United States.

Scotland? UK? Africa? France, she always wanted to live in France.

But the question was, did she _want_ to leave?

She thought hard about her life at the moment, she had a good job making cakes at the local bakery. She had friends, she had Gemma to take care of and laugh with and learn with and Sadie to make sure she doesn't kill Jax, and … the club. And Clay, and Tig, and this office!

All the hard work she had going for her, getting the boys to wear their uniforms to work and actually getting the paperwork right.

And Gemma was doing better than ever because of her! The woman was even considering a haircut. And Sadie just moved, it would be rude of her to abandon her friend.

The answer was .. No, she didn't want to leave. She liked it In this small homey town, even with dangerous biker gangs riding through towns and sexy Nomads.

"My plan is to stay here. I won't leave, this is my home now. This is a place I like to live, and hopefully live for a long time. I'll figure something out, if you have ot, you tell him you know where I am." Angel said to him, grasping his rough palm.

"No, No Angel I won't do that. I won't sell you out, we have to come up with some kind of plan, you know this boy is sick in the head. He saw somethin' in you that he never saw in anyone else. Something that's missing and you're the piece he's been looking for. I don't know what he plans on doing with you when he finds you, but I assure you, it can't be good. Now it's my job to protect you, and I'll do that. You remind me of my daughter you know, I don't talk to her much anymore, she's … difficult. But you remind me of her when she was little. I'd have done anything to protect her."

Barnes looked down at his hands for a moment, and Angel considered rubbing his back.

"Now I told you, I can take care of myself. What I'm worried about is you. So what are we going to do? I can cut contact with William and stay in Charming for a while, reappear when we get something figured out and get him behind bars for a while." Barnes said.

"No, no .. I couldn't ask you to uproot your life that way. We'll have to think of something better.."

"I wouldn't be uprooting my life, there's nothing for me in Miami. I could easily live here. I have enough funds. Actually, I think it's for the best. I could kill the pre-pay, I never use credit cards anyway, trash the laptop. Get rid of everything he touched. It'll be like I just disappeared." Barnes seemed to have a sudden stroke of genius.

"But – "

"No! This is good, this is what we'll do. I'll have to stay at your place for a bit, if that's alright, but I think I can find something quick." He said.

"That's fine but – "

"No arguing." Barnes folded her into a fatherly hug, his hand tugged its way into her hair just like her mother used to do before she turned into a heartless Barbie.

"He can't get you. We'll get it figured out." He promised.

Angel felt herself relax. "I sure hope so, God Barnes, what are we going to do?"

Before Barnes could answer her, a voice sounded behind her.

"Who the hell are you?"

Happy watched the couple unravel with his anger heating up his stomach. He felt sickened watching the man slide his hand out of Angel's hair.

"Oh! Happy, did you need something?" She asked, standing up, dusting off her skirt.

"I asked you a fuckin' question." He spat. He watched as she took a step back in a bit of astonishment.

"I..uh.." She began to stutter a bit, and he suddenly felt a bit bad for attacking her like that.

"This is my friend Barnes, from Miami, he's helping me with a … situation." She alluded.

"What situation?" He asked her. He watched her fidget a bit. The man in the brown jacket got up and began the process of filling the two mugs with coffee a strange feeling struck Happy in the stomach when he realized that the man knew how Angel took her coffee.

"What situation." Happy asked.

"It's a long story. Did you need something?" She asked again.

He read into her nervous behavior and snarled a bit.

"I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on." He stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them. He took in her deep multi-colored eyes.

"I don't feel it's much of your business." The man suddenly spoke. Happy's head snapped up like a police dog sniffing out drugs.

"What the fuck did you just say to me." He stepped around Angel and right into the man's face.

"I said, it isn't much of your business and you don't need to get in her face either, she's an adult, she can take care of herself and have her own business." The brown haired man, stood closer to him still. Both of them eye to eye.

Angel tried to shove her way between them.

"Barnes! Barnes.. Look, it's alright ,Happy's just worried." She assured. "Happy, Barnes is an old friend of mine from Miami, he came to update me on the status of one of our older mutual friends." She tried to explain the males who were pressing up against the forearms she had pinned to their chests.

But the men pressed closer still.

"You telling me the truth girl, cause' I don't think you are." Happy growled out to her. He grasped her by the waist with one big hand and drew her to him, he felt her shiver against his body as they made contact. But he knew touching her would force the truth out of her.

"I.. I.. Happy." He heard her getting a little panicked.

"She told you all she wanted to tell you now let her go, now." The brunette, apparently named Barnes, warned.

"And if I don't, what exactly are you going to do about it?" Happy asked.

"You don't want to know that boyo." Barnes stepped closer still. Happy tensed himself for a fight, as the door to the office banged open yet again.

Happy turned his back to peer at the Son who just entered the office. Tig lumbered in, lighting up a cigarette.

As the blue eyed man turned and looked up at the scene in front of him, Happy watched Tig register everything happening.

Angel sandwiched between two males looking like they wanted to kill each other.

Tig's eyes darted over to the man on the other side of Angel. He looked on in shock.

"Randy Barnes?" Barnes looked at the tall man, crazy eyes, brown-black hair.

"Alexander Trager?" Barnes was surprised.

"Oh fuck." Happy snarled.

* * *

**Update Schedule:**

**_0+ reviews - update_**

**_5+reviews - update 7/1_**

**_10+ reviews - update 6/30 _**


	10. Chapter 10: Movement Forward

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or the song.

Meet Cha' at the bottom.

_Time is gonna take my mind_

_and carry it far away where I can fly_

_the depth of life will dim_

_my temptation to live for you_

_if I were to be alone silence would rock my tears_

'_cause it's all about love and I know better_

_how life is a waving feather_

_so I put my arms around you, around you_

_and I know that I'll be leaving soon_

_my eyes are on you, they're on you_

_and you see that I can't stop shaking_

_no I won't step back_

_but I'll look down to hide from eyes_

'_cause what I feel is so sweet_

_and I'm scared that even my own breath_

_oh, could burst it, if it were a bubble_

_and I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

* * *

"You know each other?" Angel gasped out.

Happy watched disapprovingly as the two men embraced in a friendly manner and slapped each other on the back.

"Sure I know this old man, we served together in the Navy." Barnes said. He had a big smile.

"Yeah. I ain't seen ya in 100 years, what are ya doin' here man?" Tig asked.

"I'm on a security deal out here. What are you doin here?" Barnes inspected Tig, taking in black jeans and black kutte.

"You a son?" he asked in astonishment.

"Been one since I got back. Where'd you disappear off to?"

"I took the SEALs route. You vanished too, guess I know where too now." Barnes said.

"You became a SEAL? What security deal you on?"

At that Barnes shot a sidelong glance at Angel, who was engrossed at staring at Happy's arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"An old friend of ours is proving to be a bit of a threat, so I'm going to stay here and make sure that everything's … solid. We should get a drink and catch up sometime." Barnes quickly tried to change the subject.

"Yeah man, definitely. Hey Hap, Clay was wondering where you wondered off too." Tig addressed to Happy, and then turned out the door after promising to get together with Barnes.

As Happy walked over behind the desk and began to dig through a file, she scrawled her address on a sticky note and gave it to Barnes.

"I'll be there after five. Actually, six – I have to drop by Jax's. Make yourself at home in the guest bedroom. You'll find it. Don't mind the cat." She told him. Barned nodded to her, and headed out.

AS she watched him walk out to his black sedan, she turned to face the music.

Happy stood behind her with his arms crossed over his muscled chest. His arm tattoo's expanding.

"You got something you want to tell me girl?" He rumbled to her .

"Not necessarily." She mumbled.

"And why's that." He asked her, obviously getting more than a little impatient.

"Because I don't know you!" She finally shouted. She clenched her eyes shut and her fists did the same at her sides, she knew she was resembling a two year old throwing a hissy fit.

"I don't know anything about you. I know that you want me – sexually- I know that you… are a good kisser, and that you're a Son, but that's all I know. I don't know you, I don't know you at all." She finally got out, and slowly creaked open her eyes.

He was standing just where he was before, but he was leaning forward, so their faces were intimately close. He took a step forward, towering over, crowding her space.

"You want to get to know me, sweetheart?" He breathed in her face. She fought the urge to lean right into his frame, to fall right into her arms, where she wanted to be, forever, she supposed.

"Y-yes.. wait, no. Wait…" She was stuttering, forgetting her words and losing verbs.

"You and me Darlin' tonight, I'll pick you up at eight. No fuckin' excuses, and you better be fuckin' greatful, I don't do this shit." At that, Happy spun away leaving her kissing the air.

But before he exited the office completely he growled back at her.

"And don't go near any bikers without a SAMCRO kutte on." He ordered.

Angel worked steadily until about three before her mind started to wander off, the boys were still locked in the clubhouse in Church, so she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Happy, not even to question how to dress on their date.

Not that she would get a straight answer anyways, she surmised.

She figured if Happy wanted to go on a date with her, he must have felt something for her other than lust, if he wanted to 'get to know her.' And he had been very protective when he'd met Barnes, so did that mean that he didn't want to … share her?

Angel drowned in her thoughts until she was worrying herself, and making herself paranoid.

So she called the one person she could always rely on for strict, no-nonsense relationship advice.

She called Sadie.

Sadie answered the phone on the second ring, Angel could hear a coo-ing Able in the background.

"Hey EH, what's happenin?" She asked in her bright voice that made Angel feel all the world better.

"I need some advice." She admitted, not beating around the bush. Sadie wouldn't appreciate that.

"Aw, Honey what's wrong?" She could hear the phone being adjusted as Sadie probably set Abel down.

"I have a … date tonight." She said.

The phone was silent on the other side.

"W…with who?" Sadie asked her.

"With Happy, the guy I told you I was running from in the office. He asked me on a date today." Angel said, foregoing telling her about Barnes right at the moment.

"What kind of date, where are you going? And I was under the impression that you didn't like him that way."

"It's not that I don't ..like him it's that I'm afraid he doesn't really … like me."

"He asked you on a date didn't he, he must like you at least a little bit." Sadie reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess.. . I just, hope he likes me for the right reasons. I'm going to let you go, I have people pulling up in the lot." She lied.

"Alright, call me, ya know, If you ever need me for anything." Sadie said.

"I will … love ya girl." She said, and hung up the land line, she buried her hands in her hair.

"I think he likes ya darlin'" a familiar voice said from the door. She looked through her waterfall of hair to see Gemma leaning against the door.

"Oh Gem, how are you today?" She asked her friend, who took a seat across from her.

"Let's not talk about me right now baby, lets talk about you. I have somethin' to tell you." She said to the girl.

"Yes?"

"I know Happy likes you, you know how I know? Because men like him, baby they don't ask woman on a date, they don't come bargin an office, all guns a blazin' they don't call girls 'their girl' unless they mean it. Believe me honey, this man likes you, and I know you can handle him, so get your skinny ass up and we're going to get you're a manicure and a new dress, I know where you're going on your date tonight."

**update Schedule:**

_0+ reviews - update_

_5+reviews - update 8/02_

_10+ reviews - update 7/31_


	11. Chapter 11: Just a Phase 1

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or Music

Nor the Music.

Thank You

Chapter 11: Just a phase Part I

* * *

I _am bottled fizzy water_

_And you are shaking me up_

_You are a fingernail running_

_Down the chalkboard I thought I left in third grade_

_Now my only consolation_

_Is that this could not last forever_

_Even though you're singing and thinking how well you've got it made_

_Who are you?_

_When will you be through_

_Yeah, it's just a phase _

_It will be over soon_

_Yeah, it's just a phase_

_Yeah, it's just a...phase_

_And I am waiting for it to be over too_

She ended up in jeans, not a dress. Tight black jeans, lace high neck top, black leather jacket and her lace platform pumps. She left her hair hanging naturally curly. Spritzed herself with her apple perfume and put in quick teeth whiteners.

"So you're really going on a date with this biker?" Barnes asked again from the doorway, he and Sadie had been getting acquainted in the living room while she was showering.

"Yes, I am." She told him, for the third time that evening.

"And where is the supposed biker taking you?" He asked, sounding like the father he wasn't used to being.

"I don't know, Gemma said all the boys take their girls one place, some restaurant on the other side of town, not nice, not trashy either. So that's why I'm dressing in between." She said to him.

"Great. And you do have a can of mace?" he asked her. And before she could answer him, or chide him like she was going to he started again: "And I really wish you were driving yourself, don't you watch TV? Law and Order SVU? Criminal Minds? Dateline? That's how the evil guys catch the girls and hold them in their basements for weeks, and then you end up on six o'clock news, after your body has been found dumped in some gutter in god-knows-where Kansas." She merely stared at him after his long rant.

"Okay first of all, Yes – I do have a can of mace, in my purse and one of my keys. I also have a switch blade. I know how to use it. Second of all, I do watch TV and yes he is picking me up, if Hap wanted me dead, I'd be dead." She told him.

"That doesn't make me feel any much better, and he's Hap now? I don't know how everyone looks him in the eye with a straight face and calls him 'Happy'" Barnes snarked.

"look, why don't you go downstairs, turn on Sy Fy and relax for the night? I'll be home. I'm not that easy." She smirked at his blanched expression. He sniffed at her, turned tail and went down the stairs pouting like a child.

Angel finished up her makeup when Sadie popped her head in the door.

"I'm headed over to Jax's" She said.

"Does he have club business tonight?" She asked her friend.

"No but he promised me that we could watch Finding Nemo AND Shrek if I came over and cooked him dinner, he says he dying of starvation and that his stomach is touching his back, so I'm going to go over there before he eats Abel." She said and ducked out of the room.

"No, I think Jax wants you over there for a completely different reason." Angel whispered to herself, but willed herself to not get into their business.

She knew that Sadie was wary of the club, she kept herself distant from anyone but Jax and Gemma, because Sadie probably feared the club and what it meant, what it did.

Sadie grew up in sheltered environment where she was constantly put down and rejected, thus making her shy away from anything that could resemble that.

She heard the tell-tale rumble of Nomad motorcycle pulsing down the street and coming to a ending growl in the driveway, she scooped up her black purse and headed down the steps.

"Don't wait up." She called to Barnes who was sunken into the couch watching Two and Half Men in what could only be described as old man pajamas.

She opened the door before Happy had a chance to knock. She took in his body, covered in dark jeans, black T-shirt and his black boots, he looked just as dangerous and angry as usual. She watched him take in her innocence VS Biker Chic. And shook his bald head a bit.

"C'mon girl." He took her elbow and led her over to the bike.

"Ever ride bitch before?" He asked her taking an extra helmet off the bars.

"Yeah, a couple time with my pop." She said, her grandfather had been an avid Harley rider himself.

"Okay, you know the drill then, lean when I lean, hold on as tight as your fuckin can. I don't do no thirty miles an hour bullshit." He warned as she pulled a leg behind him and rested her head between his shoulder blades that were massive next to her pixie like frame.

They rode with the sound and feel of the purring engine under them, Charming residents paused what they were doing to watch them go by, the feeling was … exhilarating, in its own right.

To be on the bike of the Sons of Anarchy assassin and everyone know it, everyone fear it and respect it, respect her.

She clutched herself tighter to the man who turned into the parking lot of the restaurant, She got off before him and then he got off.

Instead of grasping her hand the way a normal first date would he put a big hand on her hip and lead her inside where they were seated in a booth in the back near a window.

She ordered herself a diet Dr. Pepper and he ordered – of course – an ice cold beer.

They sat in momentary silence before she broke it, twisting her napkin in her lap in a way that would have horrified her mother she shyly looked in her lap and began to speak,

"So tell me about you, like where you grew up, what you were like as a kid, and about your Mom and Dad and .." She trailed off when she realized he wasn't responding.

"Look at me. Aint to reason to be hiding your face." He ordered, she did as she was told and looked at him.

"Chicago. I grew up in Chicago. Dad's dead, Mom's here." Was all he said, and then looked at her like he expected an answer.

"And what's your brilliant life story?" He asked instead.

"I grew up in Florida, um… My Mom's alive, and my dad is too… " She said.

"And?" He urged.

"My mom is a stay at home mom and my dad is the CEO of an pharmaceutical company." She told him.

"So you were a rich girl huh?" He said to her.

"Uh … No, I mean .. well, I guess.."

"I'm teasing you, calm down." He told her. As he said this their orders were set down.

"Now that you know me a little bit better, mind tellin' me what's happenin' with that fuckin' security guard bein' here?" He asked her.

"It's William. My Ex boyfriend William, he wont leave me alone. He's stalking me, he had hired Barnes to find me when I first ran away, but Barnes found me and has been helping me escape ever since." She admitted to him, suddenly picking at her food.

"I don't know why he likes me so much." She admitted. "I don't know how I got so deeply involved." She sighed again, "I just want It to be over, so I don't have to worry about these things anymore." She said.

As she basically face planted in her food with her head down so low, she felt his rough fingertip run up the side of her face, she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Hey you aint got to worry about anything now, he aint' gonna hurt you. Not with me around."

**Update Schedule**

_0+ reviews - update _

_5+ reviews - update 8/3_

_10+ reviews - update 8/1_


	12. Chapter 12: Just a Phase 2

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or the Music

Chapter 12: Just a Phase, Part II

Call _it women's intuition_

_But I think I'm on to something here_

_Temporaryism has been the 'Black Plague'_

_And the Jesus of our age_

_I know I must sound opinionated_

_Maybe biased and quite possibly jaded_

_But sooner than later they'll be throwing quarters at you on the stage_

_Who are you?_

_When will you be through_

_Yeah, it's just a phase _

_It will be over soon_

_Yeah, it's just a phase_

_Yeah, it's just a...phase_

_And I am waiting for it to be over too_

* * *

Michael Varner had been a waiter for a long time, well – not really, just what seemed like a long time, he was only nineteen, and had been working at the same establishment since he was fifteen and dropped out of high school.

He lived in Charming with his mother, but then she went to Oakland to live with her boyfriend when he was seventeen, and he had been paying the bills on his two bedroom basement condo for over two years. Paying for his own food, his own water.

He stood outside during his smoke break, blowing the smoke far away so hopefully it wouldn't stick to his uniform. He stomped one beneath his regulation shoes and lit up another. As he did his eyes narrowed on two figures looming around the side of the restaurant. Two huge men, they were lurking, peering and sneering around the corner at the parking lot.

He narrowed his dark eyes at them and pushed his dark brown hair off his forehead so it danced across his shoulders.

The men were suspicious dressed in all black from head to toe and what appeared to be military boots, and some kind of … leather. He narrowed his eyes even further t him and stomped his shoe on the burning butt.

He turned back into the restaurant and headed to check on the table he had been waiting on. He'd appreciated the girl from afar, long strawberry blond hair, twisted down to her butt and a big smile. She was innocence personified. After she shed her leather jacket and wore her sleeveless high necked lace blouse.

But he could only admire from afar, her date was a Son.

Michael had admired the Sons from afar as well. He had always longed to be part of some sort of brotherhood, some sort of group, and the Sons always fascinated him, all though he knew he was not Sons material, he could still dream.

He had heard them rumbling down his street at all times of night, the blond one, the VP, he had observed lived practically in his backyard. There was some land between them, and two fences that separated the condo's from the nicer houses of Charming where he lived.

For a while there the VP would be on his back patio rocking an infant, and then soon a swing went out in on the patio and it was woman out there rocking the same infant.

He knew this because he saw with his binoculars.

"Would you like dessert ma'am?" He asked the strawberry blond woman, coming back to his thoughts.

He watched in fascination as she turned to the man across from her as if to ask for permission, he nodded his head at her a little and continued to observe the restaurant.

"Can I have your Carmel apple cake? That sounds good. One of those, one long spoon please." She asked him, she actually bounced a little.

He bit his lip to keep himself from smirking at her, he had a feeling that wouldn't go down so good with her date.

The soulless looking Son.

As Angel scooped up a bite of her dessert, and Happy watched her scoop up a bite she inspected him a bit. He was leaned back in the booth, eyes trained on her like he was waiting for her to make a dive out of the booth.

"Would you like some?" She shyly asked him, holding up the hot vanilla brownie, topped with vanilla ice cream, and caramel with nuts, and apple chunks.

"And get diabetes?" He rumbled.

"Don't be a party pooper." She stuck her tongue out at him. He raised his eye brow at her word choice.

She quickly finished her bite and then scooped up the last bite and held the spoon to his lips, he closed his lips around the spoon and took in the last bite.

"It's good right? See – you should have had more before I ate it all." She was babbling.

The check came, and Happy quickly paid it before she started questioning about splitting the bill.

"Don't want to lip." He said to her, she shrugged into her leather and walked side by side with him out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for paying, you didn't have to do that." She was back to shy Angel now. He held the door for as they walked out, but shut it on the men walking out behind them.

They headed over to his bike in the corner of the parking lot near the end of the building as they turned the corner of the restaurant, Happy paused, Angle who was walking behind her slammed into his back.

"Wha- What the hell" she started to question.

But as she looked up, she stilled with fear, in Happy's face was the largest automatic gun she had ever seen. In front of him, two men, dressed completely in black pointed the guns at them.

"Hello there." The one in front replied.

"You want somethin'?" Happy bravely asked.

"I need information." The first man asked again.

"What kind of information?" Happy asked, he tucked Angel behind his back. But as he did so, the second man lunged forward, snagged her arm and yanked her against his frame. She shook in fear, with no idea what to do.

Happy let out an almost un-human growl and made an attempt to step forward to get her but the gun was thrust in his face.

"You know what I need to information of buddy, the Sons, who are they making that delivery too, and where are the guns?" He asked, pointing the gun in Happy's face.

The second man gripped her arm at bruising strength she struggled a bit, and whimpered as he tightened his grip on her small pale arm, leaving purple like bruises on the skin.

Happy didn't talk.

"I'll tell you what… _Killa_' you tell us where the delivery is going, we let you go, you tell us where the guns are, we let both of ya go. The restaurant is closing in soon, so if you don't talk, we'll wait here. I'll shoot ya in the knee, push your girl up against the wall and have my … good way with 'er." The man smirked deeply, nodding to his partner, who pushed Angel up against the brick wall of the restaurant. He grabbed her leather jacket and yanked her arms out of it.

In natural reaction she screamed, He slapped a hand over her mouth, and held her up against the wall.

Happy remained silent.

As she waited for something, anything, for him to lie through his teeth or something, but it never came.

The man buried his hand in her high neck collar, and ripped down, yanking the vintage buttons right down her shirt, showing off her white bra, and pale skin.

She wished she could gouge his eyes out to keep him from peering at her pale skin, drinking it in with his dark eyes. She felt more violated than, then she ever did with William.

He smeared her lipstick with his thumb.

"You look much more better like this" The man sneered, "Like the whore you are, SAMCRO slut." He spat in her face.

"Hap… please" She begged as the man's hand closed around her throat and his hands went to her jeans. He was squeezing hard then, black spots filled her eyes and air just wasn't an option anymore, she cut at the man's hands that were around her throat, she tried pulling them away but nothing was working.

And then suddenly, the man wasn't there anymore.

He was on the ground, his gun a few feet away. She heard some hardcore footsteps as she sunk to the ground and tried to get the black spots from around her vision.

She saw black tennis shoes fill her vision and then they were gone, the first man landed on the floor, his gun landing right beside her.

She looked up rubbing a hand across her neck. And caught the sight of a young man dressed in a black waiter uniform, standing there. Dark brown hair slicked back, knuckles bleeding a bit in front of Happy, who looked just about as shocked as she did.

He took two quick large steps to her and scooped her in his arms, "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. Hold on. Clubs on their way." He was pulling out a prepay but she wasn't paying attention. She was watching the brunette boy with blood on his black regulation tennis shoes. His waiter outfit, their waiter!

The Waiter began to edge out of the back way, but Happy turned around pointed his gun at him.

"Don't you fuckin' move, who the hell are you?" he snapped

* * *

**Short fast chapter's yall! Please don't be disappointed that's why I update every day because I lack the attention span to write long chapters. Sorry. **

**Update Schedule: **

_0+ reviews – update_

_5+ reviews – update 8/5_

_10+ reviews – update 8/2_


	13. Chapter : Dark Hero

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or the Music

Chapter 13: Hero

_Someone told me love would all save us_

_But, how can that be, look what love gave us_

_A world full of killing and blood spilling_

_That world never came_

_And they say that a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away, Ahhaaaa_

_Now that the world isn't ending_

_It's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do_

* * *

Happy growled as they carried the two unconscious men, into one of the garage's and shut that door.

As they roped the men to two chairs that they drug the middle of the floor. Happy turned his eye on the brunette boy who had somehow turned into their unlikely superman.

He thought of Angel's face as she was pinned up against the wall while he had no way of saving her. He had – quite honestly – never felt so helpless in his life. Before he could come up with a way of disarming the man, the brunette boy flew around the corner and landed a decent kick on the man holding Angel. The man toppled, and fast than Happy could say 'What the fuck' the boy scrapped himself up and wrapped himself around the first gun man's neck after twisting the gun out of his arms.

He held on until the first man fell unconscious and then turned and pressed his foot into the second man's neck until he too was unconscious.

When the Van showed up to take the two men to TM, Happy shoved the boy in the back, for questioning, and other reasons.

"Someone tell me what the fuck is going on, and who the fuck are you?" Clay asked, chewing on the end of his cigar.

Happy started to tell his story to Clay, as he struggled physically to describe the way the men held Angel, he watched the men of the club struggle not to strangle the men in the chair.

"Somehow these motherfuckers knew we had the big delivery huh?" Clay said, as he said the words, his eyes danced to the boy who was leaning against the garage door, being held against it by Chibs and Bobby.

"And who the fuck are you?" He asked the boy

"I'm Michael Varner, my mom calls me Zero." He said, they could hear the tremble of fear in his voice.

"Alright …. Zero, who the fuck are you?" He asked again.

"I'm a Waiter at Del Belle, I saw the guys, holding the guns, … I saw them about to hurt the girl. So I … I helped." Was all he said.

"Why didn't ya' jus' run?" Tig asked.

"He was threatening to rape that lady! I couldn't run and leave!" The boy snapped.

"Whoa boy, keep your panties on, and watch your fuckin' tone." Clay said.

"We gotta worry about you talkin'?" Jax asked Zero.

"N-n-no Sir" He said. Bobby shoved him forward a little bit, toward Clay.

"Half Sack here is going to take you to the bar and the two of you are going to get a little bit acquainted." He ordered. Half Sack stepped forward and took the shorter boy out to the clubhouse.

Once the prospect and …. Guest, left they turned their full attention on the two assholes strapped to their chairs.

Juice took two water bottles from the mini fridge in the corner and dumped them on their heads. The second man came too almost immediately, jumping in his seat, but realizing that he was tied, he froze still, and turned steely black eyes on them, they widened a bit with fear.

Happy felt the anger boiling in his veins once more. Not thirty minutes after he promised Angel he wouldn't let anything happen to her, these assholes forced him into the worst position a man could be, choose between his brothers and the woman that he …. Felt very strong things for.

When he first saw her, it was mostly about lust. But as he listened to her babble her life story over grilled fish with mango salsa, and order a mint 'mojito' and sip happily at that. She basically bounced, as he looked around he noticed people given them looks, not the usual looks that the people of Charming gave them.

Not admiration, not fear, not disgust, it was something along the lines of acceptance. He realized why, as she bounced in her seat, looking the exact opposite of him, he realized the way they complimented each other.

Her blushing, stammering, innocence and him, being … him.

The first man came awake more violently, trying to rip his hands away from the ties and his whole body shaking from head to toe.

"You fuckers are going to regret this." He spat.

"Not really." Clay said, he puffed on his cigar and they all edged on their black latex gloves.

"Here's da deal boyo." Chibs started, looking a little more menacing than usual.

"You tell us how you found out, and why you wanted to know, and I may spare your life." Clay said.

"You're not going to kill us." The first, bigger man said, relaxing in his chair. Leaning back, looking as if he should be kicking his feet up.

"Your right, I'm not going to kill you." Clay said, leaning back on his heels a bit.

"But this man." He nodded his head to Happy. "You roughed up his Ol' lady, I won't have to kill you, because he will. And Lemme tell ya' I don't know why on earth his mama named him Happy, because he is the meanest, violent motherfucker I know." Clay leaned down in the man's face. "People been callin' him the Tacoma Killer since he was twenty one, you really wanna go into that?" Clay asked.

He leaned back again, turned his head a bit.

"Tell me." Clay said, "Or we're going to fetch his little black bag, if ya know what I mean." He hinted.

Instead Happy pulled his knife from out of his jeans, he looked at the blade he had sharpened just that morning, gleaming.

"We're not telling you shit." The bigger man said. But as the angry MC observed the second man, they realized he would be their fall through. He was the man that they chose to do 'rough up' the girl, because he was used to dealing with woman, the weaker link.

Clay paced over to the second man, he squatted down, "If you tell me what you know son, I'll spare you – this fucker, this guy? He's gotta go no matter what, but we'll let you go, if you can promise to never step foot in this club house again." Clay said.

They watch the man take in the words, they watched the war in his eyes.

Happy slid his blade over the edge of one of the metal wracks. It made the most beautiful sound to his ears. The second man flinched and opened his mouth.

"Don't say a fuckin' word Skim! They're lyin' they ain't gonna let you go! There aint to way outta this. Just keep ya' fuckin' mouth shut." The bigger man yelled before the smaller one – Skim apparently, - could speak.

"No Skim, we ain't lyin' you speak, we let you go, but this fuckers just saying this because he knows we're gonna kill him anyway." Jax said, shaking his head at the man.

"Don't fuckin' listen to him! Don't you fuckin' do it. They're going to kill you because you roughed up that sweet bitch. Remember her? Curves and skin and …" Before he could finish, and Happy could control his body, he jerked forward. The knife diving into the man's thigh.

He ripped the serrated blade away, and the blood came like a waterfall, as the man shook and growled, he strained against his seat. As he was doing this, Happy flew forward and gripped a hand around his neck, he started to squeeze, but he looked over at Slim.

"You're going to fuckin' tell me. While your friend here is running out of air and blood, I'm going to let him. And if you don't fuckin' tell me, you'll be next." He ordered.

The man began to talk instantly. Happy concentrated on the constriction of his hand around the man's ever reddening throat.

"We're prospects, Devil prospects, the prez had us staking you out for days, he told us to get our information any way we can. Origionally he was going to have us kidnap the ol' ladies but we decided that was a bad idea, we were going to go after his babysitter, the office chick, and the brunette older woman, and maybe the blond porn lady. But when we saw you, we just decided to take a chance. See if we could get our top rocker." The man said. Watching as Happy drained the life from his friend.

Happy could feel the life leave the man under his hand, he squeezed hard one more time. And let the man drop limp into the chair. Dead.

Happy turned to Jax. "Go get Angel, she's in the office." He ordered. And then turned his look on the second man, Slim.

* * *

_Update Schedule: _

_**0+ Reviews – Update**_

_**5+ Reviews – Update 8/7**_

_**10+ Reviews – Update 8/5**_


	14. Chapter 14: Stay, Part 1

I do not own Sons of Anarchy

Or the Music

Chapter 14: Stay – Act One –

* * *

_Saturday, empty room, filled with people _

_It don't mean a thing to_

_You and I, holding hands_

_Nobody knows, nobody understands_

_I don't care for sunlight_

_That only means it's over_

_And I'm in no mood for that_

_Stay tonight_

_Don't come morning, don't come light_

_They may be lies, say it, say that we'll be alright_

_If we stay tonight_

Angel sat facing the window in the office with the lights off.

She gripped a cigarette between two fingers and inhaled the sweet release of a fragrance.

She hadn't had a smoke in over two years, but this one was much deserved.

She wanted to hold together the pieces of her blouse, protect her white lace bra and pale skin.

She had buttoned her jeans back up, still had her white lace pumps on. She looked at her reflection in the glass.

Black and blue bruises sharp on her pale skin. Hand marks against her throat; she hadn't had those in a while. She ran her fingers up and down the bruises, admiring the work. She laid back in the chair, snubbed the butt out on the table, and lit up another one.

She found Gemma's stash in the pencil bag.

She couldn't put it past her, why hadn't Happy said a word?

She knew that he was in the hardest place; he could have been at the time. Between a girl he just promised would never be hurt in front of him, to his club, his brothers, his family.

But the man had her pinned against a wall, why couldn't he just lie? Why couldn't he just tell them some bullshit story her pulled out of his ass.

But then, she realized that he couldn't have done that. If he had talked, the men would have killed him sooner, even if it was a lie, they had to cover their tracks.

So maybe she should thank him, maybe she should walk her ass of the lot.

But she'd probably be mistaken for a prostitute.

She was pulled from her thoughts from a swift knock at the door; she turned to it and saw Jax poke his head in. He looked at her, worry clouding his eyes.

"C'mon, Hap wants ta' see ya'." He said. She stood, holding her blouse closed with one hand, Jax helped her limp out of the office, he laid a hand on her shoulder and walked her to the closed garage door. But before they entered he stopped, turning to her.

"You a'ight?" He asked. His eyes were clouded with concern and his hands were gentle on her shoulders.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. But even as she said the words she stepped into the wall of his chest, and let her tears flow for just a moment. He gripped the back of her head in his ringed hand.

"You'll be alright. I told Sadie a little of what happened tonight, I'm sorry this is happenin' to you nythin'" He said. She stepped back, looked at the salty tear stain that was now on his dark grey SAMCRO sweatshirt.

"Thanks. It'll be okay." She assured again.

As they entered she took in the club member surrounding a man in a chair in the middle of the room. There was an empty chair beside him.

She took in the mens faces and saw a danger there, she had never seen before, or chose to never see before.

The man saw her, the man in the chair, and started to sweat.

They took the other chair and sat it across from him, Jax led him over and sat her in the chair.

" 'Member her?" Clay said. He was puffing quite heavily on a cigar.

She trembled as she looked at the man in the chair. She saw him as he really was now though, he was small, curled in on himself, his arms tied tightly to a chair. He looked small, weak, fragile.

Behind her she could feel Happy menacing and looming.

"What do you see bro?" Opie asked, Angel wimped in her chair, she pressed her back as far as she could against the back of the chair.

"A girl" The man stuttered out.

"What does she look like?" Jax ground out.

"She has long hair, she's scared." He said. Angel watched in fascination as tears rolled down the would be assaulters face.

"Why's she scared?" Bobby finally asked.

"Because … I… attacked her …" He wheezed out. Angel jumped as the door flew open and one by one the Sons left, all of them but Happy. Jax was the last one out, he closed the door firmly.

It was dead silent for a long while.

"You remember what I told you?" Happy suddenly said. Startling the two of them making them both jump, making the attacker wimper.

"You told me… You would never let anything happen to me…" She said. She pressed back into the chair. She felt his hand close on her shoulder, and hug her tight for a moment.

"And I'm not going to. See this asshole? He ain't gonna last." Happy said. She heard the sliding of metal on metal, she looked over, Happy had a gun in his hand.

"I'm gonna make that promise to you again." He said. She watched him slide the clip in to the gun. He aimed it with one hand. Her mouth flew open.

"Evangeline-Helena, I'm not going to let nything' happen to you." With that, she heard the pop, felt a jolt, and watched a slump. The man slumped forward, tears and blood mixing on his and landing in his lap.

She looked at the corpse.

She should have been disgusted.

She should have screamed.

Cried.

Prayed.

Instead she turned, gripped his hand with the gun in it, and kissed his fingers. She let herself slide into his arms, she let her blouse hang open as she held him.

"Stay with me." She pleaded.

* * *

**Sorry! lost internet for a few days as I switched from Local cable to U-verse. Back to normal scheduling. **

_Update Schedule_

_0+ reviews – update_

_5+ reviews – update 8/10_

_10+ reviews – update 8/9_


End file.
